Nueva Oportunidad
by rubysaotome
Summary: A 10 años de edad Naruto se encuentra con un hombre que va a cambiar su vida y la de las Naciones Ninja, pero ¿será para siempre? El Yondaime ha vuelto y él no esta muy feliz. NaruHina más tarde.Capítulo 11: tres vs uno.; historia traducida por mi;autor original Hektols
1. Capítulo 1: nunca más solo

**Título**: _nueva oportunidad_

**Autor**: Hektols

**Traducción**: RubySaotome

**Pareja(s)**: Naruhina, ShikaIno, KonoHanabi

**Categoría**: Naruto

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto es mío, Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y la trama del fic de hektols.

**Summary: **A 10 años de edad Naruto se encuentra con un hombre que va a cambiar su vida y las Naciones Ninja, pero ¿será para siempre?

Notitas traductora:

OLIS A TODOS!

Aquí presentándose RubySaotome con su primera entrega.

Primero que nada esta historia es una traducción del fic de Hektols quien muy amablemente me dio la autorización para traducirla y publicarla, en la historia original que esta en inglés al final de cada capitulo aparecen Omake o escenas eliminadas; oh y actualizare cada lunes empezando por hoy, que disfruten!

**Capítulo 1: nunca más solo**

Fue un día que en particular un rubio con bigotes llamaría un muy mal día.

Aunque estudió duro y entrenó como si no hubiera mañana, no pudo graduarse de la academia antes que sus compañeros de clase. Él no se convirtió en un ninja, por el tan estúpido jutsu Bunshin, su peor técnica.

Él fue capaz de pasar los requisitos mínimos en el lanzamiento de kunai y shuriken, se calificó como promedio en taijutsu, por debajo del promedio en genjutsu (por fin se las arregló para llevar a cabo un henge decente y que se parezca al Hokage, Dattebayo!), Muy por debajo del promedio en el examen escrito (los ninjas no son ratones de biblioteca!, tan pronto como él se convierta en Hokage va a eliminar la parte de escrita de los exámenes!)

Sorprendentemente fue clasificado como el segundo mejor en sigilo de todos los estudiantes que tomaron el examen; Parece ser que el tiempo que pasa en travesuras no fue en vano, ser capaz de "redecorar" la Montaña Hokage sin ser capturado y escapar de los ninjas enojados era una prueba de ello. Además de que tenía la desventaja de hacerlo todo con ese traje naranja que encontró en su puerta en su último cumpleaños y eso le recordaba que tenía que investigar quien le dejaba cosas por sus cumpleaños sin que él lo supiera. Hablando de profanar la montaña, él no ha hecho nada malo. Sólo añadió algunas palabras al lado de la cabeza del Yondaime: "ESPACIO RESERVADO PARA UZUMAKI NARUTO". Él iba a estar en esa montaña algún día por lo que tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo!

¿En qué estaba pensando antes de eso? Oh, sí, en ese estúpido Bunshin no jutsu que arruinó su oportunidad de convertirse en un ninja.

Iruka sensei dijo que era demasiado pronto para que él tome la prueba y que debía esperar para tomarla con sus compañeros de clase y trabajar en sus conocimiento intelectuales (mencionó lo mucho que odiaba esa parte?).

Luego vino esa parte del día, los estudiantes salieron de la academia con sus familias… Aquellos estudiantes que se graduaron fueron felicitados por sus padres, pero la peor parte fue cuando los cuatro (además de él) que no aprobaron el examen fueron alentados por sus padres para intentarlo otra vez. Él no tenía a nadie para animarlo y decirle que podía volver a intentarlo el año que viene Él sólo tenía las frías miradas de los adultos y niños que se mantenían alejados de él.

Bueno, no todas. Los padres de Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba no los regañaban por estar con él por lo que fueron lo que él consideraba, lo más cercano que tenía a amigos. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir envidia de los niños con sus padres.

Estaba tan ocupado pensando en lo terrible que era su vida actualmente, sentado en el columpio frente a la academia, que no se dio cuenta cuando todo el mundo se fue.

Espera no todo el mundo. Naruto se dio cuenta de la sombra de un hombre junto a él y volteó para ver quien era.

El hombre era, obviamente, un Ninja. Llevaba sandalias negras de ninja, pantalón negro, una semi-abierta la chaqueta mostrando la mitad de su bien formado pecho (para deleite de las lectoras de este fic, je, je), también llevaba un antifaz negro que cubre la mitad de su cara. La última parte de su ropa era manto negro con una capucha que le cubría el pelo rubio en punta, por lo que la única parte visible de su rostro eran sus ojos y un mechón de pelo. Oh, y él también tenía un broche en la capa con el símbolo de la hoja.

Por lo que el niño determinó que al menos era de Konoha.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los adultos que el conocía, los ojos de este hombre no tenía la mirada de desprecio o indiferencia. En su lugar, había una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad al verlo.

- Hola, ¿qué estás haciendo? - Dijo el hombre con una bondad que Naruto solo había visto en el Sandaime.

- Um, nada importante - Respondió el muchacho con nerviosismo. No estaba acostumbrado a que una persona desconocida lo tratara educadamente.

- No te ves muy bien. ¿Quieres que te empuje en el columpio? Tal vez te ponga de mejor humor - Preguntó el hombre de una forma casi esperanzada.

- Uh, oh, está bien - Esta fue la primera vez que alguien quería jugar con él! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto estaba de verdad sin palabras.

El hombre desconocido lo empujó en el columpio durante quince minutos. Todo ese tiempo Naruto lo disfrutó hasta que el desconocido se detuvo por alguna razón.

- ¿Qué tal si jugamos otros juegos en el que ambos podamos disfrutar? - Preguntó el hombre en un tono amable y feliz.

Naruto estaba emocionado, no sólo se encontró con un adulto que no le faltara el respeto a él, sino que también quería jugar con él!

Los dos pasaron las próximas jugando futbol, a las escondidas y otros juegos, hasta que se hizo evidente que se estaba haciendo tarde, ya que el sol se estaba ocultando.

- Bueno - dijo el hombre - Hay que ir a casa o tu familia se preocupará por ti.

- ¿Eso? No es un problema - respondió Naruto con una sonrisa forzada - Yo vivo por mi cuenta, puedo volver a casa cuando quiera."

De repente, el hombre irradiaba una intención de rabia contenida e instinto asesino que Naruto casi se moja en los pantalones.

- ingratos, bastardos… - Murmuró mientras miraba con odio al pueblo – se arrepentirán de esto… - Hizo una pausa cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto se estaba alejando lentamente de él - Oh, ¿te asusté? Lo siento, no estoy enojado contigo, lo estoy con un grupo de traidores - El hombre se disculpó con una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos.

- Ehh... no me asustas - mintió Naruto mientras se calmaba - Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? Soy Naruto Uzumaki, Futuro Hokage de Konoha, Dattebayo!.

En lugar de burlarse de él como lo esperaba, el hombre puso una mirada de melancolía y parecía sonreír bajo su máscara - El futuro Hokage?" -Le preguntó mientras se quitaba la capucha y la máscara. Era el rostro de un hombre joven con el pelo rubio en punta y una mirada en sus ojos azules de alguien por lo menos veinte años mayor - Yo podría darte algunos consejos y ayudarte para que pudieras llegar a esa posición... Y en cuanto a mi nombre, tengo muchos nombres, pero mi verdadero nombre es... Namikaze Minato - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa triste.

Naruto se quedó sin habla. Miró al hombre y luego a la montaña Hokage, entonces miro de nuevo al hombre y nuevamente hacia la montaña Hokage y, finalmente, al hombre tratando de procesar la idea de que su héroe estaba vivo

- t-tu e-eres e... el Yo… Yondaime - tartamudeó Naruto con una cara que era una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa, miedo y ¿esperanza?

- Sí, soy yo - dijo él con una cara divertida, sin embargo, el hombre estaba temblando de miedo por dentro a causa de la noticia de que iba a decir al niño.

- Nos dijeron que murió matando al Kyuubi no Kitsune - Dijo un cada vez mas emocionado Naruto - ¿Así que eso fue una mentira?"

- No – respondió Minato moviendo la cabeza - No fue una mentira. Morí ese día. Yo no debería estar vivo en este lugar y tiempo, pero lo estoy y esta vez no voy a irme - Dijo con una determinación y convicción que infectó a Naruto

- SI – gritó Naruto emocionado – Todos en la ciudad tendrán una fiesta para celebrar su regreso y habrá una ceremonia para usted se haga cargo del puesto de Hokage y todos mis compañeros de clase estarán celoso de mí por ser el primero en conocerlo y...

- No habrá una fiesta de bienvenida para mí - Interrumpió Minato con una mirada irritada - Y no voy a volver a tomar el puesto de Hokage; Los habitantes del pueblo no me merecen - dijo con una furia mal disimulada.

- Pero... ¿por qué? - Preguntó un confundido Naruto - Ser un Kage es el sueño de todos los ninjas.

- Era mi sueño hace mucho tiempo... pero no ahora, después de que te hicieron a ti - Minato suspiró, miró al niño a los ojos con tristeza.

- ¿Eh? - dijo Naruto con una mirada confusa - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Minato respiraba lentamente, el momento que más temía y ansiaba se avecinaba.

- Naruto, esta no es la primera vez que nos encontramos, la primera vez fue el 10 de octubre, el día en que naciste - dijo Minato con una sonrisa triste.

Naruto estaba en silencio escuchando lo que el Yondaime estaba diciendo.

- eras el bebé más asombroso del mundo, con el pelo de tu padre y los hermosos ojos de tu madre.

- Mis padres! ¿Conocías a mis padres? Por favor, por favor dígame quiénes eran! - Naruto explotó con una desesperación que hizo que el corazón del hombre se derritiera.

"Naruto, mi pobre Naruto. Nunca me imaginé que creció tan solo, no te preocupes hijo. Las cosas van a cambiar, te lo prometo" Minato se prometió a sí mismo en silencio. Ahora era el momento de decirle la verdad - Tu madre… ella era... - Minato no era capaz de pensar en Kushina sin sentir dolor y la tristeza en el pecho - Ella era la mujer más bella de la Tierra. Ella era mi sol, mi mejor amiga, mi alma gemela, mi amor... mi esposa... – dijo Minato tratando de contener las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Naruto estaba temblando de la emoción con lo que sentía: miedo, sorpresa, dolor y esperanza, tratando de comprender lo que el ex-Hokage había dicho.

- E-E-Entonces eso significa que... que... que... que eres m-mi... - dijo el muchacho con lágrimas comenzando a salir de sus ojos.

- Sí Naruto, soy tu padre - dijo Minato con una leve sonrisa y ojos tristes, acercándose a su hijo. Los pensamientos del hombre se llenaron de temor con lo que podía suceder a continuación " Naruto, por favor, por favor no me rechaces y dame una oportunidad. No creo que yo podría vivir conmigo mismo si dices que no"

El mundo de Naruto se ha modificado radicalmente en un periodo inferior a 5 minutos. En primer lugar descubre que el hombre al que quería superar, su modelo, su héroe, estaba vivo, y luego él dice que es su...

- Tou-san... - susurró Naruto

El corazón de Minato casi estalló; las palabras que quería oír desde que Kushina le dijo que estaba embarazada

- Hijo mío... - Susurró Minato igualmente llenos de lágrimas mientras lentamente abrió los brazos.

- TOU-SAN - Naruto corrió a los brazos de su padre. LOS BRAZOS DE SU PADRE.

Minato abrazó a su hijo por primera vez desde su nacimiento, hace diez años.

Naruto lloró por primera vez en cinco años.

- Papá... papi... Yo… yo te extrañé mucho... me… me sentía tan solo – sollozaba Naruto

- Naruto, mi hijo... mi joven héroe... Te juro que nunca estarás solo, yo estaré contigo el día de tu graduación, te voy a dar la charla, me reuniré con tu novia, voy a ver el examen Chunnin, voy a estar en su boda y yo estaré contigo el día en que se convertirá en Hokage, el más grande de todos... vamos a ser una familia de nuevo.

Desapercibido para ellos, detrás de un árbol, una joven vio la escena con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos perla.

"Naruto-kun estoy tan feliz por ti..." Ella pensó alegremente a sí misma antes de salir, porque no quería inmiscuirse en un momento tan privado.

* * *

**Omake: CAPÍTULO 1, escena eliminada**

Naruto notó la sombra de un hombre a punto de él, se volvió para ver quién era.

El hombre tenía el pelo rubio y de punta muy, ojos azules y estaba vestido con un uniforme gi combinación de colores rojo y azul, sin embargo, el hombre parecía expulsar un aura que hace del color naranja rojo.

Naruto reconoció al hombre como protagonista de su anime favorito.

"Y-Tú eres el Hijo Goku! A-Y usted es un Súper Sayayin", balbuceó Naruto.

Goku abrazó Naruto.

"Naruto, hijo mío, por fin te he encontrado!", Exclamó Goku.

"Nani? ¿P-¿Por qué dices que soy tu hijo?", Preguntó Naruto.

Goku miró a Naruto.

"La historia de cómo nos dividieron es demasiada larga y compleja para decirte en este momento, tiene que ver con las esferas de dragón y una máquina de tiempo que no funcionaba bien...", dijo Goku.

"¿C-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que yo soy tu hijo?", Preguntó Naruto, todavía se resisten a creer que Goku sea su padre. Fue demasiado para ser verdad.

"Es fácil. ¿Eres rubio con ojos azules?", Preguntó Goku.

"Sí", respondió Naruto.

"¿Tienes un montón de energía?", Preguntó Goku.

"Sí"

"¿La gente te dice que no eres muy brillante?", Preguntó Goku.

"Mmpff, sí..."

"¿Le gusta comer mucho?", Preguntó Goku.

"Sí"

"¿Está ajeno a los sentimientos de una chica que te gusta?", Preguntó Goku.

"No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que sí"

"¿Se puede convertir en una criatura loca que destruye las montañas enormes?", Preguntó Goku.

"No sé por qué, pero una parte de mí está completamente segura de que puedo hacerlo", respondió Naruto distante.

"Es el poder de esa criatura relacionada con el tema de las colas?", Preguntó Goku.

"Umm... Sí...", respondió Naruto aún más distante.

"¿Le gusta vestirse de naranja y azul?", Preguntó Goku.

"Por supuesto", respondió Naruto.

"¿Viste eso?", Comentó Goku: "Tú eres mi hijo!"

"¡Papá!", Exclamó Naruto abrazándolo.

Fue el mejor día de la vida de Naruto. Son Goku, el guerrero más fuerte del universo era su padre! No podía esperar para que le enseñe cosas como volar y el Kame hame ha.

_"Espera un momento... Si Son Goku es mi padre, entonces ¿quién es mi madre?"_ , pensó Naruto.

La respuesta fue inmediata.

"Naruto! Por fin te he encontrado!", Exclamó Chichi enojada mientras sostenía un libro.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de Goku, no parecía muy feliz, Naruto reconoció el libro como su boleta de calificaciones.

"Oh mierda..."

"¿Cómo es que tu eres el último de su clase? Esto va a cambiar inmediatamente, voy a encerrarte en casa y no saldrás de allí hasta que tú seas un prodigio! Por supuesto, tienes que dejar la Academia Ninja, que no enseñan ninguna materia útil. Ahora vas a aprender matemáticas, física, idiomas, temas de geometría... materias reales, no estupideces como ninjutsu ", dijo Chichi mientras ella arrastraba Naruto lejos, mientras que el miraba con ojos llorosos a Goku para pedir ayuda.

El Sayayin se limitó a mirarlo con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Lo siento, pero me prometí a tu madre que nuestro tercer hijo no estaría expuesto a los peligros de la manipulación de los poderes que rivalizan a los dioses, mientras que la lucha contra poderosos enemigos que amenazan el mundo la llevaremos tus hermanos, los guerrero z y yo", dijo Goku.

_"Cómo me gustaría que todavía ser un huérfano..."_, pensó Naruto.

**FIN**

* * *

Notitas traductora:

Primer capítulo traducido, espero que os guste y aquí iba una encuesta pero el fic original ya esta adelantado por lo cual no ase falta ponerlo, o aveces hay omakes en el cap y aveces no hay asi que no pidan uno cada cap ok yo no lo escribo ._.U

Sayonara!

Se despide su amiga escritora, loca, exagerada con un fuerte caso de sentimentalismo.

RubySaotome.


	2. Capítulo 2: buenos días

**Título**: _nueva oportunidad_

**Autor**: Hektols

**Traducción**: RubySaotome

**Pareja(s)**: Naruhina, ShikaIno, KonoHanabi

**Categoría**: Naruto

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto es mío, Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y la trama del fic a hektols.

**Summary: **A 10 años de edad Naruto se encuentra con un hombre que va a cambiar su vida y la de las Naciones Ninja, pero ¿será para siempre? El Yondaime ha vuelto y él no esta muy feliz. NaruHina más tarde.

Notitas traductora:

OLIS A TODOS!

Aquí presentándose RubySaotome con su segunda entrega

Primero que nada esta historia es una traducción del fic de Hektols que con la autorización de él la publiqué, en la historia original que esta en inglés al final de cada capitulo aparecen Omake o escenas eliminadas.

Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que me dejaron un Review significa mucho para cualquier autor, traductor, beta, ect… que lo que están asiendo a la gente le agrade así que les mando un abrazo psicológico ! (la frase no es mía es de HolaSoyGerman así que no me demanden)

**Capítulo 2: buenos días**

**NARUTO'S POV**

Naruto se despertó solo en su habitación en un estado de ánimo depresivo.

_"Tuve uno de esos sueños otra vez..."_, pensó con tristeza.

No era la primera vez que tuvo un sueño en el que uno o ambos de sus padres volvieron a él: en algunos no murieron en el ataque del Kyuubi, en otros que volvieron de una misión a largo plazo, hubo una donde el ataque no sucedió y que eran una familia feliz. Amaba a esos sueños mientras que los estaba teniendo, pero despertar a su verdadera realidad le hizo despreciarlos, recordándole lo que él no tenía.

Pero el sueño de ayer fue sin duda lo más doloroso de todo, era tan real... El Yondaime Hokage, su héroe, la frase sobre que él es su padre y luego los abrazos y la promesa para nunca dejarlo solo...

Suficiente, pensó. Si el Yondaime era su padre, el viejo se lo habría dicho, y la gente lo trataría con más respeto y tendría una casa mejor y fangirls como Sasuke-teme...

De mala gana se levantó de la cama. Sin vestirse, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, ramen especial para animarse. Decidió no ir a la Academia de ese día, él no estaba de humor para lecciones aburridas y las frías miradas a la entrada del edificio.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien en el hogar. La planta podría en realidad ser vista sin la ropa que faltan para el lavarse y estaba secó completamente. Al ir a la sala de estar también vio que los envases vacíos de ramen que dejó a través de la casa se habían ido también, pero eso era imposible! Todavía quedaba un mes para que llegara su limpieza anual! La única explicación que sentía por este acontecimiento extraño fue que alguien entró a su apartamento y le robaron, pero a quien le gustaría robar paquetes de ramen vacíos y luego limpiar la casa de a quienes les robaron? También había algunas cajas en el pasillo, confundiendo al chico aún más. ¿Desde cuándo los ladrones llevan las cosas a las casas que robaron!

Se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la cocina y trató de moverse tan silenciosamente como sea posible. Bueno, todavía estaban allí. Él demostraría que los intrusos a no robar su cosas!

Entró en la cocina y vio...

"Buenos días, Naruto-kun. ¿Mi hijo precioso tubo un buen descanso?" Le pregunto un Yondaime sonriente.

**Minato POV**

Mientras preparaba el desayuno Minato pensaba en lo que sucedió en las últimas horas: La charla con Sarutobi terminado mejor de lo que esperaba, fue capaz de convencerlo de que él era realmente el Yondaime, aunque las razones de su regreso eran difíciles de creer, incluso para sí mismo.

Pasó casi toda la noche viendo a su hijo dormido, dando gracias por estar con el otra vez.

_"Se veía tan lindo con su pijama hipopótamo!" apostaba que si Naruto salía caminando a través de Konoha con ella, la gente dejaría de inmediato de despreciarlo y la población femenina lucharía para estar con el. Kushina habría babeado ante la vista de él y... "_

Pensando en ella lo puso en un estado de ánimo depresivo.

_"¡NO! Tengo que dejar de tener esos pensamientos cada vez que ella me viene a la mente. Nuestro hijo necesita tener un medio ambiente mejor, no es un hombre melancólico por las perdidas. Debo recordar lo felices que fuimos y traer la felicidad que Naruto merece"_, pensó el ex-Kage.

Esa mañana uso los Kage no Bunshins a limpiar para limpiar el apartamento mientras él iba a hacer el desayuno.

_"... Él es casi tan complicado como yo cuando tenía su edad, normal para los niños que viven sin sus padres... pero ahora que estoy aquí, él puede aprender a ser más organizado..."_

Pensando en ello se dio cuenta de Naruto estaba entrando en la cocina.

"Buenos días, Naruto-kun, mi precioso hijo tubo un buen descanso?" Le pregunto un Yondaime sonriente.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más fue abordado por su hijo. "No es un sueño, tú eres real!" Gritó Naruto, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

También soñaba Naruto-kun con ver a su familia? Fue el pensamiento de su padre con una sonrisa triste al recordar su propia niñez.

Al darse cuenta de que su hijo estaba tratando de no llorar, decidió darle al chico un par de sabias palabras. "Naruto-kun, un gran ninja, dijo que no hay nada de malo llorar cuando uno es feliz."

"¿Q-¿quién era ese ninja, Tou-Quiero decir Yondaime?" Pregunta Naruto un poco avergonzado, azotando las lágrimas.

"El mejor de todos los tiempos mejores, mucho mas grande que todos los Kages", dijo Minato con orgullo. "Y Naruto, que me haría muy feliz si tu me llamaras papá o Tou-san, o papi, al igual que ayer..." dijo su padre con una mirada suplicante.

"Yon-quiero decir Tou-san..." Dijo Naruto con alegría, "Ne... me puedes decir sobre ese ninja?"

"Sí, pero más tarde. Ahora mismo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. Debes de tener un montón de preguntas en tu mente, ¿verdad? Te voy a contestar mientras desayunamos." Minato respondió con una amable sonrisa.

"¿Qué tenemos de desayunar papi?" Preguntado Naruto, recordando que él no tenía nada que comer desde el desayuno de ayer.

"Lo único que sé cocinar..." Respondió Minato, un poco avergonzado con una gran sonrisa mostrando los dientes. "... El Uzumaki Especial Ramen".

"¡SÍ!" Naruto gritó felizmente bailando por el apartamento a la diversión de su padre.

Los dos comieron y hablaron alegremente sobre lo maravilloso que era el ramen y los tipos de ramen que disfrutan comer.

"Hmm, tiene mejores modales en la mesa de lo que esperaba", reflexionó Minato.

La verdadera razón de por que Naruto no estaba devorando el ramen como un Akamichi después de un mes de dieta fue porque quería probar poco a poco, grabando en su memoria la textura y el sabor de su primer desayuno hecho por su padre... Pero era algo que el Yondaime sabría pronto.

"¿Papá?", Dijo Naruto con cara seria, asiendo que su padre dejara de comer: "... Q-que, me dices de mamá?"

**Omake 2: EL INICIO DE LA... BIEN... VAMOS A VERLO MEJOR ._.U**

Maito Gai estaba dando sus últimas vueltas juveniles por todo Konoha. Fue en el comienzo de la puesta del sol. "Uno de los momentos más juveniles de el día!" cuando Gai se detuvo y vio delante de la Academia a él joven héroe de Konoha y bromista feliz Naruto Uzumaki abrazando a un hombre al cual no le podía ver la cara.

"Tou-san..."

"Mi hijo..."

"TOU-san!"

- Papá... papi... Yo… yo te extrañé mucho... me… me sentía tan solo – sollozaba Naruto

- Naruto, mi hijo... mi joven héroe... Te juro que nunca estarás solo, yo estaré contigo el día de tu graduación, te voy a dar la charla, me reuniré con tu novia, voy a ver el examen Chunnin, voy a estar en su boda y yo estaré contigo el día en que se convertirá en Hokage, el más grande de todos... vamos a ser una familia de nuevo.

Gai estaba extasiado ante esa muestra de amor juvenil.

_"Esa escena es HERMOSA ahora estará marcada en mi cerebro para siempre!" Pensaba Gai con lágrimas en los ojos. "Me gustaría poder hacer ESTA DEMOSTRACIÓN CON MI HIJO O POR LO MENOS CON ALGUIEN A QUIEN VEA COMO TAL... Y QUE SOL! DEBO PONER UNO CADA VEZ QUE UTILICE MI PATENTADO ULTRA técnica interesante IRROMPIBLE genjutsu! Y debo añadir algo por mi cuenta, como las olas o algo así! "_

Gai salió de la escena, tan feliz por su futura creación que no se pregunta quién es el hombre que dice ser el padre de Naruto.

Mientras tanto Minato sintió un escalofrío en columna vertebral:

_"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que he desatado un monstruo?"_

**FIN**

* * *

Notitas traductora:

Segundo capítulo traducido, espero que os guste y bla bla bla…

oh cierto! me dijo un pajarito por ahi

(lo leyó en el fic original no crean esa tontería de que los pájaros hablan)

cállate francis!, el punto la en cuesta ya no va ser, osea mina-kun va a estar soltero pero lamentablemente no disponible ._.U, pero... no desisitire yo era la próxima que tendrá el apellido Namikaze! o... en el caso que me case con Naruto seré Uzumaki! jajajaja

(huyan! salvencen quien pueda yo ya no tengo salvación! pero ustedes si, cooooorre!)

te atrape, bueno ahora quien sigue o

(nos vemos en el siguiente cap el proximo lunes!)

narrador:

acompáñenos en el siguiente episodio de Nueva Oportunidad:

**Capítulo 3: álbum de fotos.**

(aléjate de mi!)

Sayonara!

Se despide su amiga escritora, loca, exagerada con un fuerte caso de sentimentalismo.

RubySaotome.


	3. Capítulo 3: álbum de fotos

**Título**: _nueva oportunidad_

**Autor**: Hektols

**Traducción**: RubySaotome

**Pareja(s)**: Naruhina, Shikamaru x Ino, Konohamaru x Hanabi

**Categoría**: Naruto

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto es mío, Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y la trama del fic a hektols.

**Summary: **A 10 años de edad Naruto se encuentra con un hombre que va a cambiar su vida y la de las Naciones Ninja, pero ¿será para siempre? El Yondaime ha vuelto y él no esta muy feliz. NaruHina más tarde.

Notitas traductora:

OLIS A TODOS!

Aquí presentándose RubySaotome con su tercera entrega

Primero que nada esta historia es una traducción del fic de Hektols que con la autorización de él la publiqué, en la historia original que esta en inglés al final de cada capitulo aparecen Omake o escenas eliminadas.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: álbum de fotos.**

Minato tomó aliento, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a una de las cajas que trajo desde el almacén del Hokage anoche. Después de una rápida inspección, regresó con una foto enmarcada y se lo entregó a su hijo.

Naruto vio el retrato de una mujer joven, vestida con un traje de ninja negro y naranja y una cinta ninja de Konoha, que sostenía un kunai en lo que Naruto llamaría una pose ninja. Una de sus características más llamativas era su largo pelo rojo, llegando a la cintura, pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Naruto fue el hecho de que tenía los mismos ojos azules que ve todas las mañanas en el espejo.

"Su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki. Ella era una kunoichi con la capacidad de sacar lo mejor de todo el que la conocía, ella era capaz de hacer amigos con todo el mundo y cambiar sus actitudes acerca de la vida en unos minutos."

Minato recordó con una mirada nostálgica en sus ojos.

"Lo que más me gustaba de ella era su corazón de oro. Ella era siempre la primera en llegar a ayudar a alguien necesitado. Ella también odiaba la injusticia con pasión, si encontraba a alguien que fue intimidado llegó a defenderlos, después les anima para defenderse para que no tengan que depender de ella. "

"Sin embargo" Minato tenia la mirada en su rostro en ese momento, "No podemos definirla como la habitual kunoichi. Mientras que las otras kunoichi eran entrenadas para engañar a sus oponentes en la batalla, ella estaba tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de ganarles recta arriba. En lugar de hacer emboscadas a los enemigos, ella los atacaba directamente. En lugar de ser tranquila, ella era fuerte, captando la atención de todos. Era una de las mujeres menos femeninas de las naciones ninja, al menos hasta que se convirtió en mi pareja "Minato río entre dientes ligeramente en esa última parte.

"¡Sí! ¡Así se hace mamá!" dijo Naruto con alegría.

_"Yo no la estaba felicitando..."_, pensó Minato con una gota de sudor estilo anime.

"¿Tienes más fotos de ella?, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Naruto ansioso y deseoso de obtener más información de su madre como sea posible.

"Por supuesto", respondió su padre sonriendo. "Mira ella conmigo en nuestra primera cita..." Le entregó el cuadro a Naruto, "... Éste es cuando nos fuimos a la playa... este es de ella persiguiendo a las mujeres que estaban tratando de coquetear conmigo... y ésta es de ella persiguiéndome por dejar que las mujeres estuvieran demasiado cerca de mí... "Minato río, claramente divertido con la memoria antes de que sus rasgos se entristecieran de nuevo.

Le entregó a Naruto una foto donde aparecía de la mano con Kushina. Llevaba el estándar de color rojo y túnica blanca de Hokage menos el sombrero. Llevaba un kimono de boda tradicional. Se miraban a los ojos con un ligero rubor, complementado con una sonrisa de felicidad.

"Este es el día de nuestra boda... se veía como la más bella de las princesas, daba las gracias Kami y todas las deidades de la existencia por dejar que uno de sus ángeles me encanta ..." Él dijo en voz baja antes de que le entregara la última foto a su hijo. "Esta es una de mis favoritas..."

En la foto, Kushina apareció vestida con un vestido de maternidad hermoso, sentada en una silla mientras acariciaba su vientre abultado con una sonrisa soñadora y sus ojos se desbordaban de alegría.

"Lo tomé mientras estaba sola en casa, con la bola de cristal en mi oficina..." Minato sonrió con una sonrisa pícara. "... Ella solía decir que el embarazo era lo más común en el mundo y que ella no entendía por qué las mujeres tienen cambios en sus actitudes. Conseguir antojos y los cambios de humor..."

"Espera, utilizaste la bola de cristal para espiar a mamá!" Naruto rugió, señalando a su padre con un dedo acusador y una mirada indignada de sus ojos. "Eres un acosador!"

"Eso no es cierto..." Defendió un medio avergonzado Minato con las manos en alto para protegerse de la mirada penetrante de su hijo. "... No hay nada malo en velar por la persona que realmente amas, es una prueba de que usted se preocupa por ellos..."

._.-._.-._.-._.

Mientras tanto, en la Academia Ninja, una de las futuras kunoichi en clase de Naruto estornudó.

"¿Estás bien, Hinata?", Dijo el profesor en cuestión.

"S-sí, yo-estoy bien Iruka-sensei", dijo el joven mencionado con la cara roja.

._.-._.-._.-._.

"Hum... eso es razonable..." dijo Naruto.

"Sí, lo es", dijo un aliviado Minato, "oh, esta..."

En la última foto apareció Kushina con una bata de hospital en una cama, tenía un estado cansado pero feliz si su cara no mentía. Minato estaba mirando a un recién nacido Naruto con una mirada hipnotizada, alejado, pero feliz como no.

"Ese es el día en que naciste..." Dijo Minato con tristeza. "Íbamos a empezar una familia. Como huérfanos Kushina y yo sabíamos lo que ibas a necesitar, no ibas a tener el mismo pasado que nosotros, pero lo ocurrido el incidente Kyuubi..."

Naruto parecía que no escuchaba a su padre, ya que estaba mirando a la imagen con una mirada fija y luego pasó a ver a las otras fotos por un tiempo hasta que aquella en la que Kushina se acarició el vientre. "Kaa-san..." Él dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su madre en la foto con lágrimas en sus ojos. Entonces, como si algún interruptor oculto se haiga apretado, se rompió y comenzó a llorar sin descanso. Minato rápidamente abrazó a su hijo, que hundió el rostro en el hombro de su padre.

"Que todos se valla..." Dijo el ex-Kage tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas, "Yo S-sé que ella está en un lugar mejor y feliz por que nosotros estamos juntos de nuevo y ya no estarás solo nunca más..."

Veinte minutos más tarde, Naruto se tranquilizo y miró a su padre avergonzado. "G-Gracias papá"

"Bueno..." Minato respondidos con una sonrisa. "Ah... el desayuno que hice ya se enfrió, ¿por qué no vamos a Ichiraku a desayunar? Te dejo comer todo lo que quieras." Minato sonrió tontamente consciente del terrible destino que acababa de trazar para su cartera.

"TODO LO QUE QUIERA COMER! ¡SÍ!" Naruto gritó, saltando por el apartamento y haciendo un montón de ruido en el proceso.

"Deja de hacer ruido, pequeño monstruo!" Una voz furiosa de la planta de abajo gritó.

Minato palideció ante eso, comenzó a levantarse lentamente, para ponerse la máscara y la capa y dirigirse a la puerta.

"Voy a estar de vuelta en unos minutos." El ex-Kage dijo en un tono de voz forzada.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, unos segundos más tarde oyó gritos y ruidos violentos provenientes de abajo. Diez minutos más tarde, los ruidos cesaron y su padre volvió con un vecino muy golpeado. La cara del hombre había visto días mejores, ambos brazos estaban doblados de una manera artificial y le faltaba la mitad de sus dientes.

"Bueno, ahora tiene algo que decirle a mi hijo..." Minato, dijo con una voz dulce.

"Estoy muy apenado Naduto-sama, soy un bastaddo repugnante, pido disculpas por inteddumpid sus alimentos... pod favod peddoneme..." El hombre se disculpó tan bien como pudo sin un buen número de sus dientes frontales.

"Uhh... disculpas aceptadas" Naruto estancado, no muy seguro de qué hacer en esta situación.

"Bueno..." asintió el enmascarado, "... Ahora vas a ir a la sede ANBU y solicitar un pequeño castigo por desacato a la memoria del Yondaime..." Él sonrió, aunque era difícil saber con su máscara, y dijo con picardía "... O, usted puede negarse a ir y luego te puedo mostrar ese truco conveniente Sé que implica una cuchara y un ratón..."

"Voy a ir a los ANBU, voy a ir a los ANBU!" El hombre gritó histéricamente mientras corría a la ciudad.

"¿Qué iba a hacer con la cuchara y el papá ratón?" Preguntado Naruto con una mirada de preocupación.

"pero no hay nada perjudicial..." Minato dijo con una mirada lejana. "... Al menos por el ratón", y agregó con una sonrisa un poco sádica.

**Omake 3: CLASES DE PREPARACIÓN**

"Kushina, mi amor, ¿estás seguro que no quieres que vaya a las clases?" preguntó Minato.

"Sí querido, sabes que debemos ocultar nuestro matrimonio hasta que nazca el bebé y puedo defenderme correctamente. "Respondió a su esposo con una mirada irritada en su cara. "Y..." Ella agregó. "... Las clases de hoy en día son sólo para las mujeres, como todos los miércoles. Te he dicho esto antes."

"Ok..." Dijo un derrotado Minato. "... ¿Quieres lo habitual para la cena?"

"¡SÍ!" Gritó una Kushina notablemente más feliz. "La enseñanza de mi receta secreta de ramen te llevó meses, pero valió la pena! Ahora no tengo que hacerlo yo todo el tiempo si quiero un poco!"

"Todos los hombres deben tratar a sus esposas embarazadas como reinas." Minato recitó solemnemente, como si se tratara de una regla de vida.

"Te quiero, nos vemos más tarde". Kushina dijo con un ligero rubor después de plantar a su marido un beso que haría sonrojar a Jiraiya.

Kushina llegó unos minutos más tarde a la sala donde las clases se llevaron a cabo. Una mujer con un bebé dormido traía un cartel que decía "PREPARACION DE MATERNIDAD" justo después de que ella había entrado en la habitación y le dieron la vuelta. Por otro lado, decía "CLASES DE MARIDO "domesticación" ". Dicha mujer respiro y luego habló a la clase con un aire de autoridad y experiencia. "Bienvenidas damas. Soy Yoshino Nara y hoy voy a mostrar cómo convencer a sus hombres para ir por el mandado sin amenazarlos con dormir en el sofá..."

**FIN**

* * *

Tercer capítulo traducido, espero que os guste y gracias por todos los Review que recibí.

(Fueron como 5 no te emociones)

Jejeje… cállate francis!

(Te demandare con derechos humanos!)

Pero si tu eres yo! No puedes demandarte sos idiota!

(Has visto muchas series argentinas empezaste a hablar como ellos!)

No es cierto no culpes las súper series argentinas mi manía por hablar como ellos adiós!...

(adioooooooos!)-volando estilo Ranma con vuelo cortesía Akane Tendo-

Jejeje que les valla bien

Narrador:

Acompáñenos en el siguiente episodio de Nueva Oportunidad:

**Capítulo 4: entra Iruka.**

Sayonara!

Se despide su amiga escritora, loca, exagerada con un fuerte caso de sentimentalismo.

RubySaotome.


	4. Capítulo 4: entra Iruka

**Título**: _nueva oportunidad_

**Autor**: Hektols

**Traducción**: RubySaotome

**Pareja(s)**: Naruhina, Shikamaru x Ino, Konohamaru x Hanabi

**Categoría**: Naruto

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto es mío, Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y la trama del fic a hektols.

**Summary: **A 10 años de edad Naruto se encuentra con un hombre que va a cambiar su vida y la de las Naciones Ninja, pero ¿será para siempre? El Yondaime ha vuelto y él no esta muy feliz. NaruHina más tarde.

Notitas de traductora:

OLIS A TODOS!

Aquí presentándose RubySaotome con su cuarta entrega

Primero que nada esta historia es una traducción del fic de Hektols que con la autorización de él la publiqué, en la historia original que esta en inglés al final de cada capitulo aparecen Omake o escenas eliminadas.

Notitas importantes al final!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: entra Iruka.**

"Um... Papá, ¿por qué te pusiste la máscara para golpear a ese tipo?", Preguntó un confundido Naruto.

El Yondaime miró a su hijo con un rostro serio bajo su máscara negra:

"Naruto-kun, te has preguntado por qué nunca el Sandaime te dijo que yo era tu padre?"

Naruto dijo con el rostro entristecido. "Oji-chan nunca me dijo, él dijo que tú y mamá murieron en el ataque del Kyuubi y que él me contaría cuando yo fuera mayor, Tou-san, ¿por qué ocultármelo?"

"Había muchas razones... Primero lo hizo para mantenerte a salvo de mis enemigos", dijo Minato tristemente, "la otra razón era no iniciar una pelea entre las familias y los clanes de Konoha para tu custodia, tal vez tu no lo sabes, pero somos una familia muy rica, con propiedades alrededor de todo el país del fuego... ", dijo con orgullo:"... pero las verdaderas razones de una pelea hubiese sido los pergaminos de jutsus de nuestros familiares y técnicas".

"¿QUÉ!, ¿Estás diciendo que tenemos bastante dinero para comer ramen que QUERRAMOS!?, Y QUE TENEMOS Jutsus familiares que harían empezar una pelea entre clanes?", Dijo emocionado Naruto y un brillo en sus ojos.

"Sí.", dijo Minato frotándose la barbilla. "Y aunque nadie sabía nada de nuestro límite de línea de sangre secreto..."

"¿Qué es un límite de línea de sangre?" Dijo Naruto confundido, "¿qué es?"

Minato con una gota de sudor estilo anime _"Quería pasar el examen sin saberlo?",_ pensó levemente avergonzado ._.U .

"Te voy a contar luego...", dijo con un suspiro y se volvió más serio.  
"Naruto-kun, hasta que no seas lo suficiente fuerte,  
vamos a tener que ocultar mi verdadera identidad de que soy el Yondaime y tu padre, pero no te preocupes, con el método de entrenamiento exclusivo que he pensado para ti, que será más potente que un par de semanas que los estudiantes de la mayoría de la academia. Te advierto que, va a ser muy exigente pero te hará el ninja más fuerte de Konoha. "

"Sí papá!, No te preocupes voy a poder contra cualquier cosa que quiera pelear contra mi, voy a hacer que te sientas orgulloso. Dattebayo!", Dijo un feliz Naruto.

"Ya estoy orgulloso de ti hijo...", pensó Minato.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo vas a ocultar tu verdadera identidad, Tou-san?", Preguntó Naruto.

"Hijo Buena pregunta", _"Nunca voy a cansarme de que el me llame así...",_ pensó su padre.

"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer..."

Pasaron el resto de la mañana charlando, asta olvidaron ir a comer a Ramen Ichiraku.

Iruka no podía dejar de pensar en toda la mañana sobre Naruto, ayer estuvo a punto de pasar el examen gennin pero falló en el jutsu Bunshin, eso izo que no ganara puntajes suficientes para pasar. Siendo un hombre de buen corazón, ver fallar a uno de sus alumnos, le hacía sentir un mal maestro, especialmente después de la hostilidad que sentía por el chico rubio en él principio, afortunadamente su deber como maestro supero su odio y más tarde vio que no había manera de que el niño fuera el zorro que mató a sus padres.

Él planeó llevar al niño a ramen para animarle pero él no vino a clase.

"diablos_, lo tomó peor de lo que esperaba_ ", pensó.

"Ok, clase, eso es todo por hoy", dijo.

Mientras que los estudiantes salían de la clase que no podía dejar de murmurar para sí mismo.

"Naruto, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? ..."

"Ano... Iruka-sensei, h-hablas de N-Naruto-kun" dijo una voz tímida.

Iruka vio a la tímida heredera Hyuuga jugando con sus dedos índices, obviamente lamentando hacer la pregunta.

Iruka sonrió a la chica. "Sí, Hinata, voy a comprobar por qué Naruto no vino a clase".

"T-tal vez es porque parece ser q-que su p-padre regresó ayer y..."

"¿QUÉ!, estas segura de lo que estas diciendo?", Dijo el profesor en shock.

"Ahh!", La heredera tímida casi saltó por la reacción de su reacción.

"Lo siento Hinata-chan... yo no quería asustarte. ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?" dijo él con una mirada de preocupación.

"S-sí...", dijo la chica calmarse, "... E-él estaba abrazando a un hombre mientras lloraba de F-f-felicidad llamando al hombre Tou-san...", ella no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en el rencuentro entre padre e hijo, "yo no podía ver su rostro, y los  
deje p-porque pensé t-tenían que estar-solos... "

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar con el maestro este salió corriendo de la Academia rumbo al apartamento de su estudiante.

Llegó al edificio donde vivía su estudiante y abrió la puerta con la copia de la llave que le dejo el Hokage le dio el día en que se enteró de que él invitó a Naruto para comer con el ase tiempo.

"Así que esa es la razón por la que uso esta máscara, Naruto", dijo un hombre vestido con capa negra y máscara igual.

"Sí, ahora entiendo, él, él, él... ¿crees que voy a necesitar uno también?", dijo un sonriente Naruto.

"Probablemente, tan pronto como empiece a caminar por las calles sin la mía... Tú, la gente no debería entrar en casa de la otra sin invitación", dijo el hombre encapuchado a Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!", Dijo el rubio feliz sin notar las miradas entre su padre y maestro ", me gustaría presentarle a alguien, se trata de Min-, me refiero a Arashi Uzumaki, antiguamente conocido como Arashi Kazama, MI PADRE! Perdió sus recuerdos en el ataque del Kyuubi y vagaba por el mundo y luego, hehehe los recuperó, y regresó ", dijo triunfante.

"Papá, él es Umino Iruka mi maestro, él también es huérfano desde niño, cuando él era un gennin", le dijo a su padre.

Esa última frase sólo recordaba los años de su hijo perdió para siempre, le recordaba la herida en su alma.

"Me alegro de conocerte, Iruka-san", dijo Minato en un tono forzado.

"Lo mismo va para ti, Arashi-san", respondió el Chunnin en el mismo estado de ánimo.

"Naruto, ve a Ichiraku sin mí, tu maestro y yo tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas", dijo el ninja enmascarado.

"Está bien papá, no llegues tarde... oh, Iruka sensei, lo siento por no asistir hoy a clase", dijo el feliz jinchuuriki antes de salir del edificio, sin darse cuenta de la tensión entre los dos adultos.

"Bueno, Iruka-san ahora que estamos solos usted puede comenzar con sus preguntas...", dijo Minato.

No pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de gratitud y resentimiento hacia el hombre frente a él, con gratitud por el cuidado de su hijo y su resentimiento por tomar el papel de la figura paterna que debe ser suya.

Dicho hombre se paro delante de él y luego lo vio, le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Ahora, la proporción de resentimiento estaba aumentando.

"¿Cómo te atreves a volver y actuar como si nada!?", Gritó un furioso Iruka mientras le daba un puñetazo en el estómago, y después de ese golpe, vino otro, y otro...

Minato no dijo ni hizo nada mientras él recibió una paliza a manos del maestro.

"¿Sabes lo que el chico que dices llamar hijo tuvo que pasar?" Iruka dijo con rabia en sus ojos.

El hombre enmascarado no dijo nada mientras él recibió otro golpe.

"Ser rechazado por los padres de los niños que querían jugar con el..."

"Ignorado por el pueblo, lo que le obligó a hacer travesuras para atraer su atención...", dijo con tristeza.

"El despertar solo en el medio de la noche por una pesadilla y no tener a nadie que le consuele", dijo con los ojos llameantes.

" _Esos ojos... son estos ojos los que el Sandaime vieron en mí?_ ", comenzó a reír.

"Por qué te ríes!", Iruka agarró al hombre por la máscara con la mano izquierda y le dio un golpe con el otro,  
enviándolo al otro lado de la habitación dejando la máscara en la mano de Iruka. "Y por qué demonios no luchas, vuelve!", gritó.

"Me río porque soy feliz de saber que Naruto le había encontrado...", dijo levantándose "... y no pelear porque me merezco la paliza por lo que le hice a mi hijo ", dijo Minato mostrando su rostro.

"Tú eres el...", entonces se dio cuenta que acababa de golpear al maestro. "S-, s-sellando al zorro a su propio hijo, sacrificando su vida..."

"Sí, lo hice", dijo el Yondaime con cara de asco, tomando de nuevo su máscara. "Como Hokage no podía tomar otro niño que no tenga mi propia sangre. Los Kages no pueden exigir a sus subordinados algo que ellos no van a hacer", dijo dolorosamente.

Iruka se dio cuenta de la nobleza del sacrificio que hizo el hombre, renunciando a su vida y la felicidad de su hijo por un pueblo que no respetó su última voluntad, se sentía sucio por ser parte de ella y también se dio cuenta con horror de que trató de matar a ese hombre en un ataque de ira y celos.

"Hokage-sama, perdóname!", Dijo el Chunnin arrodillado ante el Yondaime con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Pensé que lo dejó todos esos años, y luego lo vi hablando alegremente con usted como si nada, yo no podía soportarlo..."

"Iruka-san, te dije que me lo merecía", dijo Minato sacando un pincel de su bolsa. "Tienes que tener un montón de preguntas para mí", dijo mientras humedecía el cepillo con la sangre de su mejilla.

Luego descubrió que Iruka era también un entusiasta de preguntas encadenadas.  
"Naruto sabe que usted es el Yondaime ¿Cómo estás vivo? ... ¿Qué vas a hacer, vas a ser Hokage otra vez?" preguntó a un Iruka nervioso.

Minato respondió a las preguntas mientras dibuja algo en su máscara.  
"Sí, él sabe que yo soy el Yondaime... Yo no estoy de humor de contar de nuevo la historia de mi regreso así que pregúntele al Sandaime, le dije ayer... y sobre su última pregunta mi respuesta es NO, no voy a dirigir esta ciudad nunca mas, después de que le hicieron a mi hijo ", dijo con rabia contenida.

"yo… entiendo Namikaze-sama", dijo Iruka recordar su nombre en los libros.

"Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage esta muerto...", dijo el rubio, "... murió el día en que la Ley del Tercero era necesaria para proteger a su hijo del odio de los que salvó..."

Luego se puso de nuevo la máscara y siguió hablando.

"... ahora soy Arashi Uzumaki, el padre del futuro Hokage".

La máscara tenía ya seis marcas de bigotes rojos, gruesos que Naruto, hechas con su propia sangre.

**Omake 4: LOS RESULTADOS DE LOS VOTOS.**

El autor: les voy a mostrar el recuento de las encuestas, pero lamentablemente se me incendiaron probablemente por el fuego de los cigarrillos, lo siento decir que no tengo más remedio que suspender la votación, les agradezco a todos por sus votos y pido disculpas por los problemas que pudiera causar.

El autor: Pero me acuerdo de la mayoría de los votos así que voy a tomar estos resultados:

1 Naruto no tendrá una hermana para mi alivio. (Autor Interior: _! FUCK YOU MARY SUE)_

2 Minato se mantendrá sin pareja.

Me quedo con parejas tradicionales, esto es todo.

El autor: ...

El autor: Asuma-sama, creo que ahora puedes quitarme los cuchillos de mi cuello, ahora no hay ninguna posibilidad de Kurenai termine con otro chico. Lo mismo va para ti, Hayate-san, quítate la espada de mi tripa.

Asuma: Bueno, te dije que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo y eso, ¿no te parece Hayate?

Hayate: (tos, tos, tos, tos, tos, tos, tos, tos, tos, tos, tos, tos, tos, tos, tos, tos).

Asuma: Hayate-san, usted debe ir a ver a un médico.

El autor: No me extraña el que por qué Hokage-sama nunca pone a su hijo humo cadena de papel y pulmones-en un mismo escuadrón ._.U .

**FIN**

* * *

Notitas traductora:

Cuarto capítulo traducido, espero que os guste y ya saben que sigue jejeje.

(y ahora que mosca te pico por que doble cap?)

Bueno esa es una buena pregunta y la respuesta es que estoy de buenas SoRa subio una nueva canción y pues quise subir dos capítulos.

(Esa es una escusa muy falsa, pero no supera las de Kakashi ._.)

Jejeje bueno yo también me aburro de no hacer nada mas que levantarme, ir a la secu, llegar y comer, dormir, despertarme leer, editar, leer, y a las 12 de la noche hacer la tarea.

(clarooo n_n)

Bueno digamos que es un especial y ya!

Narrador:

Acompáñenos en el siguiente episodio de Nueva Oportunidad:

**Capítulo 5: la mala semana del Sandaime.**

O claro que el Sandaime sufrirá ajajajjajajajajaja!

(tu eres rara r.r y no seas mentirosa)

Calla tu eres yo! y bueno que ellos juzguen.

Sayonara!

(Sayonara!)

Se despide su amiga escritora, loca, exagerada con un fuerte caso de sentimentalismo.

RubySaotome.


	5. Capítulo 5: la mala semana del Sandaime

**Título**: _nueva oportunidad_

**Autor**: Hektols

**Traducción**: RubySaotome

**Pareja(s)**: Naruhina, Shikamaru x Ino, Konohamaru x Hanabi

**Categoría**: Naruto

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto es mío, Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y la trama del fic a hektols.

**Summary: **A 10 años de edad Naruto se encuentra con un hombre que va a cambiar su vida y la de las Naciones Ninja, pero ¿será para siempre? El Yondaime ha vuelto y él no esta muy feliz. NaruHina más tarde.

Notitas de traductora:

OLIS A TODOS!

Aquí presentándose RubySaotome con su quinta entrega.

Primero que nada esta historia es una traducción del fic de Hektols que con la autorización de él la publiqué, en la historia original que esta en inglés al final de cada capitulo aparecen Omake o escenas eliminadas.

Me siento muy muy indignada con todos! Buuaaaaa! No vi casi ni un Review

(Ya ya deja de estar de emocional, oye oye! Deja ese cuchillo!)

Que? Me haré un pan con mantequilla, o ahora no puedo desahogar mis penas en pan!

(Ok ok no te esponjes!)

Gggrrr….

(Bueno antes de que se enoje mas comencemos ._.U)

* * *

**Capítulo 5: la mala semana del Sandaime.**

El día anterior con el Hokage...

Sarutobi no tuvo una semana tranquila:

En primer lugar, se inicia con la desfiguración de la montaña Hokage a manos de Uzumaki Naruto, sí que era divertido, pero el papeleo que tenía que hacer para re-ubicar a los ninjas responsables de la observación de la aldea durante la incursión del rubio era el infierno, ahora eran destinados a las misiones de rango D, que les iba a enseñar a hacer su trabajo. Luego vinieron las denuncias de esos tontos que querían que el niño fuera castigado por eso, sin embargo se callan cuando se les expuso las fallas en la seguridad del pueblo, la verdad es que las habilidades de sigilo y el engaño del estudiante rubio fueron mayores que los de la mayoría de los Chunnin, no me extraña que Danzou haiga venido pidiendo que lo toma bajo su ala, cuando él engañó a los ninjas de la aldea. No, Naruto no se convertirá en una de esas herramientas sin alma de su antiguo rival, que sólo necesitaba pruebas de que el hombre lisiado era jefe de RAIZ para acusarlo de traición, pero no había manera de atraparlo con la guardia baja.

Luego, su nieto tuvo la idea de tomar su cargo como Hokage derrotándolo, el infierno, incluso pidió un profesor particular para hacerse un ninja mejor, tal vez Ebisu sería una buena opción, hizo un buen trabajo como guardia ANBU de el chico y estaba muy encariñado con él aunque él no lo demuestre, eso y el hecho de que era un Jonnin especializado confirmó su decisión.

Ayer llegaron los exámenes de la Academia, Naruto se paso toda la semana diciendo que iba a pasar y empezar su carrera para convertirse en Hokage, por desgracia cuando Iruka llegó con la lista de alumnos aprobados, Naruto no estaba entre ellos, tal vez, si la proporción de sigilo y engaño para los exámenes de gennin fuera mayor a la parte de escritura, podría pasar, pero esto sólo haría hincapié en los exámenes de rango superior.  
Fue entonces cuando todo el desorden termino.

Sarutobi era feliz, él acabó el papeleo antes de lo esperado, por lo que podría pasar el resto del día con uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos: vigilar a los ciudadanos de Konoha con su bola de cristal. Ciudadanos especialmente a las mujeres. Más especialmente las mujeres que estaban en los baños públicos. Sólo para asegurarse de que no había ningún pervertido, por supuesto!

Pero antes de eso, debe comprobar que Naruto este bien, el niño tiene que estar deprimido por no pasar.

Apoyando las manos en el balón se concentró en el niño, lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido:  
El chico estaba jugando con un hombre enmascarado, probablemente algún ninja por la ropa, lo más extraño era que este hombre no era uno de sus hombres, sólo un broche de capa con el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja demostraba que era de la hoja, debía enviar a alguien para recuperar e interrogar a este hombre.

El hombre se quitó la capucha y la máscara revelando un rostro que no esperaba ver esperaba ver en los vivos.

Él no pudo contener una lágrima después de la escena conmovedora. Entonces vio todo claro.

Ese hombre se hace pasar por el Yondaime! No sólo eso, sino que sabía que él era el padre de Naruto! Y para añadir sal en la herida estaba jugando con los sentimientos del niño se consideraba su segundo nieto!

"YAMATO, el jabalí, el cuervo, vengan aquí!", Grita mientras que hace un jutsu que convirtió su traje en su armadura de batalla.

-Tres figuras se materializaron en la habitación, no podía dejar desapercibido el temor por la cantidad de intenciones contenidas de asesinato de su líder.-

"Vengan conmigo a la Academia!" ordenó a su líder.

Cruzando la distancia que separa la Torre Hokage de la Academia en un tiempo récord llegaron a la escena.

El muchacho no se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero sí el doble del Yondaime. Pellizcó un punto del cuello del niño para ponerlo a dormir.

"Es hora de dormir Naruto-kun, ahora los adultos tiene que hablar" susurró el muchacho.

El Hokage le habló un tono amenazador:

"Quien quiera que seas, suelta el niño y ven con nosotros, vamos a ir a que lo interrogue Ibiki, usted tendrá que explicar qué iba a hacer con él y cómo demonios sabía usted que era el hijo del Yondaime? "

Yamato y Crow (también conocido como Ebisu) se sorprendieron: Primero siguen a su líder, entonces ven al recipiente del Kyuubi abrazando a un hombre que se parece a su héroe muerto y entonces el Hokage dijo que el niño es hijo del héroe.

"Yo soy el Yondaime", dijo el hombre con voz autoridad levantándose, tomando al niño dormido en sus brazos "Puedo demostrarlo,  
viejo amigo. "

"No le hagas caso Hokage-sama! Es un truco del demonio!" gritó Jabalí, haciendo que el peor error de su vida.

Antes de darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado en los instintos de matar, dos más altas que jamás sintió.

Un golpe vino del furioso Hokage con el cadáver futuro, primero para considerar al niño un demonio y el segundo por haber tenido la insolencia de romper su ley ante él.

El segundo vino del hombre rubio, su sed de sangre era similar a la Kyuubi, peor considerando que todo estaba dirigido a él.

En un borrón de luz amarilla el Yondaime estaba detrás de Jabalí sostenía a su hijo con el brazo izquierdo y una bola azul de chakra en la mano derecha.

"NO ES EL DEMONIO, ESCORIA!", Grita, golpeando la pelota en la espalda rompiendo su columna vertebral y causando enormes daños internos al individuo estúpido, destruyendo su carrera ninja para siempre.

Yamato y el cuervo tenían miedo de hacer algo, después de ver cómo uno de los ninjas de élite fue derrotado por un fantasma usando dos de los jutsus más poderosos de Konoha.

Sarutobi miró al destrozado ex ANBU con disgusto, y luego a su ex-sucesor y formaron una leve sonrisa.

"Te creo... Minato, ¿por qué no vienes a mi oficina y me explicas todo?"

Minato le devolvió la sonrisa "Va a ser un placer, Sarutobi-san, voy a estar esperando allí, ah y asegúrese de que el cerdo mantenga la boca cerrada y reciba un descenso de categoría si sobrevive", dijo desapareciendo en una luz amarilla.

"Ustedes dos", dijo el Sandaime al ANBU otro "lo llevan al hospital y asegurarse de que se encuentre bajo sedación hasta que yo diga lo contrario, y no hables de esto con nadie".

"Hai!" Ellos respondieron al unísono.

Sarutobi llegó a su oficina para encontrar a su sucesor / predecesor sentado en su silla, acariciando el cabello del niño dormido en su regazo, sin darse cuenta de la su llegada.

"_Sí, es él, ahora no tengo ninguna duda",_ aunque el Hokage.

"¿Cómo fue su vida, viejo amigo, él era feliz en mi ausencia?", Preguntó Minato.

Sarutobi suspiró, nunca a pesar de que el sabia que el día en que tenía que dar explicaciones a Minato vendría.

"Mentiría si te digo que lo ven como el héroe que esperabas que fuera ... En sus primeros días mucha gente quería que fuera ejecutado, no creyendo que el sello era lo suficientemente fuerte para contener el zorro, otros incluso pesaron que él era el zorro reencarnado en forma humana ... Luego tuve una reunión con los jefes de clan y los ancianos para decidir el destino de Naruto, Jiraiya y yo optamos por ocultar su verdadera herencia y la etiqueta en un huérfano como para mantenerlo a salvo y su herencia a salvo de sus enemigos y los sistemas de clanes ... ".

Minato asintió con un gruñido.

Sarutobi tomó aire y continuó: "Muchos clanes querían adoptarlo, pero sólo porque querían el poder del Kyuubi a su disposición, como se puede suponer habría sido peor si sabían quién era realmente Naruto, de todos modos, cuando un Clan propuso adoptar a Naruto otros lo hicieron, muchos votaron en contra, así que no pudimos llegar a un acuerdo, tal vez se le puede relevar que muchos de ellos no quieren adoptar Naruto por lo que tiene sino por complacer su deseo, al igual que los Akamichi , Yamanakas, Naras y, sorprendentemente, la Casa secundaria Hyuuga ... "

"También saben lo que es tener un sello maldito en contra de su voluntad...", susurró Minato.

"Finalmente se decidió que él sería un huérfano criado como normal y uno sin privilegios especiales, a continuación, he creado una ley que prohíbe a todo el mundo diciendo la verdad acerca del Kyuubi a Naruto, para para que el tuviera una vida normal." A continuación, las fracciones del Sandaime se entristecieron: "Sin embargo, aunque la ley impedía a los aldeanos a hacer cualquier cosa para Naruto,  
no se detuvo a prohibir a sus hijos a ser amigo de Naruto así que él creció solo durante sus primeros seis años".

Sarutobi tomó una bocanada de su pipa.

"Le asigne una guardia ANBU a él para asegurarse de que nadie iba a hacerle daño a su hijo, Kakashi pero él se mantuvo escondido todo el tiempo para no interferir en su vida, no te preocupes, nadie trató de hacerle daño, por lo que Naruto nunca lo conoció, después me di cuenta de que su vida no fue amenazada yo reasignado a Kakashi a ANBU misiones normales pero dejó la corporación deprimido y pidió que fuera un Jonnin otra vez. "

Minato no dijo nada Sarutobi continuó.

"Traté de verlo tan a menudo ya que este trabajo no me dejó, pero las visitas esporádicas fueron pocas, luego se convirtió en un bromista para llamar la atención de la gente, y decidió convertirse en Hokage para ser reconocido. Luego entró en la Academia ninja y nos hizo algunos amigos pero no fue suficiente para curar su soledad, sin nadie que le ayude en casa y más interesado en captar la atención que los estudios que apenas supero las pruebas, hoy trató de hacer la prueba de gennin, dos años antes de que sus compañeros de clase, pero no ha podido realizar un Bunshin decente, así no lo consiguió. Entonces volvió "  
Sarutobi dejó de hablar antes de que se liberara una la cantidad insana de instinto asesino que el Yondaime estaba tratando de contener, se dirigió a la ventana y lo lanzó contra el pueblo sin preparación.

Los Perros de los Inuzuka aullaron con desesperación, los Aburame pasan el resto del día tratando de evitar que errores de paisaje de sus colmenas, todos los recién nacidos se pusieron a llorar, la población ninjas de repente se congeló y los ninjas están en guardia contra un posible desconocido enemigo.

"Tengo una última pregunta...", dijo Minato calmarse, "¿Qué te convenció de que soy Minato Namikaze?"

"La mirada en sus ojos mientras atacaste a ese tonto... no hay manera de imitar los ojos de un hombre protegiendo a su familia",  
dijo un sonriente Hokage.

Notitas autor:

Lo siento, hoy no hay Omake pero la próxima actualización tendrá una de los mejores que tenemos en el almacén y la explicación del cambio de Minato.

Escritores y leyentes dejen Review ´s, no los hacen morir de hambre.

Notitas traductor:

Quinto capítulo traducido, espero que os guste y ya saben lo que sigue para que me molesto.

Narrador:

Acompáñenos en el siguiente episodio de Nueva Oportunidad:

**Capítulo 6: revelaciones: la historia de Minato.**

Sayonara!

Se despide su amiga escritora, loca, exagerada con un fuerte caso de sentimentalismo.

RubySaotome.


	6. Capítulo 6: revelaciones: la historia de

**Título**: _nueva oportunidad_

**Autor**: Hektols

**Traducción**: RubySaotome

**Pareja(s)**: Naruhina, ShikaIno, KonoHanabi

**Categoría**: Naruto

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto es mío, Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y la trama del fic a hektols.

**Summary: **A 10 años de edad Naruto se encuentra con un hombre que va a cambiar su vida y la de las Naciones Ninja, pero ¿será para siempre? El Yondaime ha vuelto y él no esta muy feliz. NaruHina más tarde.

* * *

Notitas de traductora:

OLIS A TODOS!

Aquí presentándose RubySaotome con su sexta entrega

Primero que nada esta historia es una traducción del fic de Hektols que con la autorización de él la publiqué, en la historia original que esta en inglés al final de cada capitulo aparecen Omake o escenas eliminadas del autor original.

(jajajajaja…!)

Y ahora por que te ríes? ._.

(no lo recuerdas? Jajajaja!)

El que?

(Que corriste en chinga por que se te había olvidado que hoy actualizas! Jajajajaja!)

No es gracioso! DEJA DE REIRTE!

* * *

**Capítulo 6: revelaciones: la historia de Minato.**

Minato miró a la Hokage.

"Supongo que ahora debo decirte por qué estoy vivo, ¿no?"

"Sí, yo todavía no lo puedo creer, que se supone que estabas atrapado en el estómago del Dios de la Muerte en una lucha por toda la eternidad", dijo Sarutobi.

"Sí, lo estaba", Minato suspiró.

"Después de sellar el Kyuubi en Naruto...", dijo con una cara de culpable "... Yo sólo tenía unos segundos para decir adiós mientras yo sentía mi alma ser aspirada por el Shinigami, perdí la conciencia... morí... ", dijo tratando de aguantar la memoria.

"Tómate tu tiempo, me lo puedes decir otro día, cuando creas que es el momento", dijo Sarutobi preocupado.

"N-No, tengo que decirlo, yo no se lo dije a los demás cuando resucite y ahora he perdido la oportunidad..."

"¿Los demás? Que son« los demás », Minato?", Preguntó Sarutobi perplejo.

"paciencia, usted sabrá de lo que estoy hablando", dijo Minato, y luego continuó su historia más relajado.

"Después de... morir, me despierto en un mundo regido por el Dios de la Muerte, que era el lugar donde fueron a parar los combatientes que se sacrificaron por los demás o tener una muerte heroica después de sus muertes produjo que fuera a para ahí, siendo el estómago del dios una de las entradas ", dijo Minato a un sorprendido Sandaime.

"No estaban condenados a una lucha eterna, ya que se suponía que debía suceder a todos los que utilizan el Shiki Fuujin?", Preguntó Sarutobi, completamente sorprendido por las revelaciones de Minato.

Minato sonrió y continuó.  
"Oponerse a lo que sea, aunque no era un infierno, que era un lugar donde los luchadores podían hacer por la eternidad lo que se supone que deben disfrutar: luchar sin secuelas"

"Por favor, aclara lo que está tratando de decir", le dijo un cautivado Sarutobi con la historia de Minato.

Minato asintió.

"Durante el día, que luche en una batalla frente a todo el mundo la batalla que anhelaba todo el día, en aquellas batallas que podía morir pero en la noche que volví a la vida y tuvimos un banquete con comida y bebidas infinitas, ya puede imaginar lo que eran las cenas con los Akimichi que estaban allí ", dijo Minato sonriendo.

Sarutobi le devolvió la sonrisa imaginando que si los Akimichi vida se dieran cuenta de que iban a tener banquetes infinitos muertos pedirían hacer las misiones d más peligrosos de la clase.

Una sombra de depresión cruzo el rostro de Minato.

"Durante los partidos, los seres queridos de los combatientes provenían de otros paraísos a unirse a ellos, -K-Kushina nunca vino a verme... l-lo más probable es que me odie por lo que le hice a nuestro hijo...", dijo con tristeza abrazando a Naruto.

Sarutobi no sabía qué decir para consolar al héroe de Konoha.

Minato esperó un minuto para aclarar su mente.

"Sin embargo, conocí a gente interesante, conocí a algunos guerreros de Occidente que llamaban a ese lugar Valhalla, ellos eran los únicos que no se utilizan para conseguir sorprenderlos en su despertar en el mundo... también conocí a muchos héroes de las Naciones Elementales incluyendo a Hatake Sakumo, Sandaime Kazekage y especialmente el Shodaime y Nidaime ... "

"Usted se reunió con ellos?, ¿Cómo eran?", Preguntó Sarutobi como un niño hablando de sus héroes.

"Eran... muertos y tan jóvenes como se ven en la montaña, de acuerdo con la información que pedí a otros ninjas de Konoha estaban muy satisfechos con su gobierno de la aldea, dijo que con su orientación Konoha se convirtió en la más poderosa y próspera aldea ninja de todos los Estados Elementales, manteniendo el camino de la paz".

Sarutobi se sintió aliviado al saber que sus sensei estaban orgullosos de él, toda su vida tuvo la duda de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para su cargo a pesar de que estaba allí más tiempo que todos sus predecesores juntos.

"Yo soy el primero que no creía que yo era el Yondaime, sólo después de que derrote a los dos y la palabra de otros ninjas de Konoha que me lo creí", dijo disfrutando de la memoria.

Luego se puso serio: "Siempre que un ninja de Konoha llegaba le preguntaba a él o ella acerca de mi hijo, que siempre se sorprenden cuando les dijo que Naruto es mi hijo, pero lamentablemente ninguno de ellos sabía algo significativo acerca de él... Por cierto, ninguno de ellos lo odiaba, se vea más o menos como sólo aquellos que son capaces de ver el valor del otro y reconocer los sacrificios de otros héroes son bienvenidos allí ", dijo alegremente.

"Así que no hay estúpidos, ¿eh?" dijo Sarutobi.

Minato asintió con la cabeza y continuó de nuevo:

"Tres años después de mi llegada, Hyuuga Hizashi vino, él me contó la misma historia de la Familia secundaria tratando de adoptar Naruto, le di las gracias por tratar de cuidar pero me sentí aliviado de que el intento de adopción no llegó al éxito; Naruto maldijo con dos juntas (aquí quiero aclarar que lo que quiso decir fue: "naruto maldijo dos veces su suerte")y luego volviéndose sirviente a un clan que a los esclavos los sellan, sin siquiera tener la Byakugan?, no, gracias, mejor quedarse huérfano y libre".

Sarutobi no le dijo a Minato que se negó a dar a naruto a la rama secundaria Hyuuga no por que no consiguieron los votos necesarios para adoptarlo, sino que también a pesar de que Naruto estaría mejor solo.

"He formado un equipo con Sakumo, Hizashi y los Hokages, he tratado de reclutar a Akimichi Chouzu, mi viejo compañero en mis días gennin, pero él ya estaba en un grupo compuesto por NARAS, Yamanakas, Akimichi y otros."

Sarutobi a pesar de la potencia de un equipo compuesto por héroes no podía dejar de tener un poco de envidia de Minato.

"Nos convertimos en uno de los equipos más poderosos del Valhalla o Reino de los Guerreros, o como fue llamado por nosotros, eastherns. Cinco años después fue una sucesión de victorias y partidos, Ojalá hubiera venido Kushina... Un día, quedamos sorprendidos por la llegada de muchos de los ninjas del clan Uchiha... "

Sarutobi asintió: "Sí, la masacre Uchiha, Itachi, el mayor genio del clan en muchas generaciones un día se puso loco y mató a todo su clan menos a su hermano pequeño Sasuke, ...", dijo el Sandaime.

De repente, Minato comenzó a irradiar otra cantidad insana de instinto asesino, interrumpiendo al Sandaime y habló con veneno en sus palabras:

"Itachi no estaba solo el día en que asesinó a su familia...", dijo Minato con una mirada de odio eterno que por un momento parecía más aterrador que el zorro, "... él tenía la ayuda de un hombre, un hombre que utilizó el poder de su Sharingan maldito para hacer el ataque del Kyuubi a Konoha, el hombre que fundó Akatsuki, el hombre que los va a utilizar para cazar a Naruto y a los otros jinchuurikis... "

La Rabia de Minato se estaba elevado, las personas de Konoha comenzaron a mirar asustado a la Torre Hokage "... el hombre que luchó contra el Shodaime en el Valle del Fin, el hombre que debería haber muerto, el hombre que destruyó mi vida, el hombre que ' Voy a matar: Uchiha Madara"

Sarutobi se quedó sin habla, Madara?, Vivo? era completamente increíble, pero el hecho de que Minato estaba vivo y hablando con él lo hizo posible y sintió miedo ... las piezas empezaban a encajar, Madara tenía de hecho el poder de controlar un demonio como el Kyuubi y el poder de matar el mayor clan de Konoha sin el resto de la ciudad diera cuenta, y el poder para manejar ese nuevo grupo de criminales de clase S que tenían a Orochimaru y Itachi entre ellos de acuerdo a los informes de Jiraiya.

Minato utiliza ejercicios de relajación para calmarse mientras Sarutobi asimilaba sus palabras, el pueblo de Konoha se calmó también.

"Ahora lo que le diré le sorprenderá tanto como mi última revelación... por favor, no me interrumpa...", dijo Minato.

Sarutobi asintió preparándose para la parte más extraña de la historia fantástica de su sucesor.

"Cuatro años más tarde, después de la masacre Uchiha..."

"Fue hace dos años...", interrumpió el Sandaime.

"Te dije que no me interrumpas, vas a entender al final.", Dijo Minato.

Sarutobi se sonrojó como un niño que acababa de recibir una reprimenda.

Minato continuó.

"Cuatro años después de la masacre Uchiha, un día el Shodaime y Nidaime desaparecieron y regresaron unos minutos más tarde con usted y un montón de ninjas de la hoja..."

Sarutobi estaba congelado en la silla.

"... Orochimaru formó una nueva aldea, Otogakure no Sato, para atacar a Konoha con la ayuda de la arena después de engañarlo y reunirse con usted el usó un jutsu prohibido Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei para traer de vuelta a la vida del Shodaime y Nidaime como sus esclavos para matarte. Usted los derrotó con el Shiki Fuujin muriendo en el proceso y regresar con ellos al Reino. "

La mirada en el rostro de Sarutobi era indescriptible, pero era una cara muy normal cuando se les dice cómo se va a morir y tú lo crees, Minato continuó.

"Después de eso, empecé a trabajar en un sello para evitar que el abominable jutsu trabaje en nosotros, se supone que para detener la reactivación y el control de la mente, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna manera de probarlo, así que no tenía ninguna garantía de que funcione. La respuesta llegó cinco años después, no se preocupe que estoy cerca del final de mi historia... "

"Continúa, por favor, sin embargo creo que estás dejando una gran cantidad de detalles para usted en su historia...", dijo Sarutobi.

"Sí, yo soy, yo estoy tratando de dar una versión resumen de mi historia, te voy a llenar de detalles durante las conversaciones que tendremos en el futuro", dijo Minato. "_Y cosas como Asuma y Jiraiya muertos se prefiero no contarlas, pero debe hacerse con el fin de evitar... ", _Minato izo una pausa en sus pensamientos, _"... aunque no me importaría matar a Jiraiya yo mismo..."_

"Cinco años más tarde, Madara trató de usar Edo Tensei para traerme de vuelta como un esclavo para derrotar a Naruto que tenía diecisiete años de edad."

Minato sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal al recordar su encuentro con su hijo después de diecisiete años separados, sólo para luchar contra él.

"El sello no impidió que el jutsu me trajera a la vida, sin embargo, el jutsu resulto alterado por mi sello: en vez de revivirme mí como un esclavo indestructible, me resucitado como un hombre libre mortal..."

"Me uní a Naruto adulto en la batalla contra Madara, para su sorpresa, y lo obligamos a huir..."

Minato volvió a pensar en el encuentro con el hombre que se convertiría en Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No me odies por lo que hicieron con él, a pesar del sufrimiento que le causaba, se sentía honrado por haber sido el elegido para llevar al Kyuubi...", Minato se secó las lágrimas de su rostro y continuó, sonriendo a la niño dormido.

"Cuando le dije que lo hice porque yo era su padre y no podía usar otro niño pensé que iba a odiarme..."

"... Pero él me abrazó y lloró como lo hizo hoy, estaba tan feliz de tener a su padre de vuelta después de perder lo que tenía esos años: usted, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Iruka...", dijo Minato.

"¿Qué pasó con ellos?" -preguntó el Hokage.

"Te lo voy a contar otra vez, no te preocupes lo vamos a impedir", dijo a Minato _"... Sin embargo, no se garantiza que Jiraiya se mantendrá sano y salvo_", piensa Minato.

"Me pase los próximos meses con ese Naruto adulto, llegamos a conocernos a nosotros mismos, me contó cómo era su vida, pero evitó que me digas la toda la verdad, por eso te pregunté antes, después de la muerte de Jiraiya fue nombrado como el Sapo Sabio siguiente.  
Ese título y sus logros heroicos de la aldea durante su carrera de Ninja le dieron el reconocimiento de que ejerciera la totalidad de su vida. El descubrimiento de que yo era su padre aumentó su popularidad hasta las nubes, por lo que Tsunade le podía nombrarlo como su futuro sucesor en pocos años casi sin oposición. "

"Tsunade será la Godaime? ¿Por qué se vuelve?", Preguntó un Sarutobi sorprendido.

"Naruto lo está haciendo", dijo un orgulloso padre, luego su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo.

"Entonces Madara volvió con los demás Akatsukis, secuestraron a Kakashi y le robaron su Sharingan." Conteniendo su furia Minato continuó.

"Kakashi fue capaz de evolucionar su Sharingan a un nuevo nivel: el Mangekyou Sharingan, sin embargo la suya era diferente a la de Itachi o de Madara, él ganó con el trabajo duro en vez de matar en el mejor amigo Tenía aspecto diferente y mas facultades que la de ellos, especialmente el. Capacidad de abrir brechas en el espacio-tiempo, el envío de las cosas a otras dimensiones... "

" _Kakashi será capaz de ganar aquel el dominio Aunque no es un Uchiha?, impresionante..."_ pensaba el Sandaime.

"Estoy a punto de terminar mi historia... Madara utilizo el Sharingan de Kakashi en mi contra, entonces usé mi propio espacio-tiempo jutsu para tratar de escapar de la vorágine que creó, el Shunshin no Jutsu..."

El Sandaime que se llamaba El profesor se dio cuenta de todo no a cambiado de nada.

"Perdí la conciencia, más tarde, cuando me desperté, estaba en uno de los bosques que rodeaban Konoha, podrás ver los restos de un jutsu de espacio-tiempo si vas allí con las herramientas apropiados"

"Cuando me fui de nuevo a Konoha me di cuenta de que no era la misma Konoha en la que volví a la vida, la cabeza de Tsunade no estaba en la montaña, me di cuenta que me encontré atrás en el tiempo lejos de la batalla con Akatsuki, lejos de el hijo que me perdonó y me estaba empezando a conocer... "

Sarutobi sospechaba cómo iba a terminar la historia.

"En la desesperación, deambulé por la aldea oculta tratando de encontrar la manera de volver" Minato veía a Naruto y sonrió.

"Y cuando lo vi, mi hijo me necesita, me di cuenta que no tenía por qué volver, mi hijo estaba aquí, no sólo eso, los que murieron estaban vivos, podemos salvarlos, podemos hacer un mejor mundo en el que podrás conocer al hijo de Asuma, un mundo donde Naruto y yo tendremos nuestra nueva oportunidad, pero no solo nosotros, todo el mundo también ", dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo dormido con lágrimas en los ojos.

_"Otro nieto mas..."_, pensó Sarutobi ilusionado, _"No voy a dejar que Orochimaru me roban la oportunidad de conocerlo..."_

Sarutobi dejo de pensar por un momento y dijo con una sonrisa:

"Bienvenido de nuevo a Konoha, Minato, contigo y tu conocimiento del futuro, ahora todo el mundo puede dormir mejor", dijo alegremente.

"Gracias por su confianza, sin embargo, me traje conmigo las pruebas que vienen del futuro", dijo Minato aliviado.

"¿Por el camino...", Sarutobi quitado el sombrero de Hokage y se lo ofreció a Minato "... se va a recuperar tu antigua posición?"

Minato miró el sombrero pensativo, en la mente de Sarutobi un montón de papeleo con las alas se alejaba de un Sarutobi chibi sin el sombrero haciendo un baile feliz. Entonces Minato comenzó a reír salvajemente señalando el Hokage con el dedo.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Esa es la mejor broma que he oído! Gracias, Hokage-sama, lo necesitaba.

En la mente de Sarutobi el sombrero del Hokage Sarutobi aterrizó en chibi, entonces el pobre chibi Sarutobi fue aplastado por el montón de papeles.

Definitivamente no fue una buena semana.

**Omake 5: Spider-Kakashi y Jiraiya**

"Dime, Minato, ¿cuáles fueron las pruebas del futuro que ibas a enseñarme?" preguntó Sarutobi.

Minato tomó un pergamino de su bolsa y libera uno de los sellos, con un puf de humo una pila de libros aparecieron.

"Aquí están..." Minato dijo como si fuera un show "... 'Icha, Icha Paradise vol.4', 'Icha, Icha Paradise vol.5" y muchos otros libros futuros de Jiraiya como' el Chakrasutra ', y muchos otros mas vendidos-! "

Sarutobi estaba mirando los libros con estrellas en los ojos y un babeando sin control.

"SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, finalmente, los dioses han decidido darme una recompensa por mis años de sacrificio!", Gritó un loco Hokage asustando a Minato asta los huesos.

Mientras tanto en Konoha...

Kakashi estaba escalando un edificio de Konoha cuando racha extraña comenzó a aparecer por encima de su cabeza.

_"Mi sentido pervertido sexto cosquillea!, Viene de la Torre Hokage, debería comprobar allí"_ , dijo balanceándose por las calles usando un cable de ninja.

Mientras tanto, en las aguas termales para mujeres del País de la hierba...

"Siento una perturbación en el sentido pervertido...", dijo un hombre de mediana edad sin darse cuenta de su error.

"Un pervertido! Matarlo!".

Sí, es un fic de viaje en el tiempo, lo siento por aquellos que no les gusta.

Notitas de autor:

Fue el capítulo más largo que he hecho, las próximas serán más cortos, me tomó todo el día para escribir esto, pero yo quería tener la historia del regreso de Minato en una sola pieza y también explicar el título del fic.

Recuerden dejar Review´s.

Notitas traductora:

Sexto capítulo traducido, espero que os guste y ya saben lo que sigue para que me molesto.

Y adivinen que!

(Que!?)

Tu calla!

(Wow)

E estado pensando que…

(Alto! Tu… piensas?)

Ya me canse! Panditas de chocolate llévenselo!

(Panditas de que?... eh eh eh alto bájenme pondré una demanda..)

Demanda de que, de maltrato animal… jajajajaja

(Me las pagaras!)

Bueno como decía voy a abrir una encuesta votación como se llame….

**QUIEREN QUE ACTUALIZE DOS VECES A LA SEMANA?**

**QUE DIA QUIERES QUE ACTUALIZE APARTE DEL LUNES?**

**POR QUE MI INNER ES HOMBRE?**

**POR QUE PUSE LA PREGUNTA ANTERIOR?**

**POR QUE PREGUNTO TANTO?**

_AHORA LOS DEJO CON UNAS ADIVINANZAS_

_Para aligerar el ambiente…_

Si me nombras desaparezco, ¿quien soy?

Cien amigas tengo, todas sobre una tabla, si no las tocas, no te dicen nada.

Soy redondo como el queso, y en las mujeres penetro hasta el hueso.

Todos pasan por mí y yo no paso por nadie, todos preguntan por mí y yo no pregunto por nadie.

Contéstenlas como puedan en Review o PM en el siguiente cap les dijo las respuestas

Narrador:

Acompáñenos en el siguiente episodio de Nueva Oportunidad:

**Capítulo 7: SOBRE LOS COCINEROS Y LOS LÍMITES DE LA SANGRE**

Sayonara!

Se despide su amiga escritora, loca, exagerada con un fuerte caso de sentimentalismo.

RubySaotome.


	7. Capítulo 7: acerca de los cocineros y

**Título**: _nueva oportunidad_

**Autor**: Hektols

**Traducción**: RubySaotome

**Pareja(s)**: Naruhina, ShikaIno, KonoHanabi

**Categoría**: Naruto

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto es mío, Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y la trama del fic a hektols.

**Summary: **A 10 años de edad Naruto se encuentra con un hombre que va a cambiar su vida y la de las Naciones Ninja, pero ¿será para siempre? El Yondaime ha vuelto y él no esta muy feliz. NaruHina más tarde.

Notitas de traductora:

OLIS A TODOS!

Notitas traductora: Aquí presentándose RubySaotome con su séptima entrega

Primero que nada esta historia es una traducción del fic de Hektols que con la autorización de él la publiqué, en la historia original que esta en inglés al final de cada capitulo aparecen Omake o escenas eliminadas.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: acerca de los cocineros y limites sanguíneos.**

Teuchi y Ayame estaban teniendo un día normal cuando su cliente favorito (y principal fuente de ingresos) fue más feliz que de costumbre.

"Hola Jii-san, hola Ayame-chan!, Tres cuencos de ramen de miso, por favor!", Dijo el rubio feliz.

"Te ves especialmente alegre hoy, Naruto, así que... se las arregló para pasar el graduado de la Academia?", Preguntó el cocinero.

"No, yo no pude, sino que pasó algo mucho mejor", respondió el chico.

"Ah, y que sería mejor que convertirse en un ninja para nuestro futuro Hokage?" pidió Ayame.

"Él, él, él... ya veremos más adelante...", dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

El cocinero comenzó la orden de Naruto preparándolo inmerso en sus Reflexiones, tratando de averiguar lo que haría a Naruto tan feliz después de fallar la prueba, después de años de alimentar al chico se las arregló para ver a través de su máscara y diferenciar entre las sonrisas las verdaderas de Naruto y las falsas las que por lo general lleva.

"Tu pedido se sumara a lista Naruto-kun", dijo Ayame también intrigada por el comportamiento de Naruto, "nos puede dar una pequeña pista, siiiiiiii?", Dijo con la temida mirada de cachorro no Jutsu.

"Eh... está relacionado con una persona que conocí ayer, lo vas a ver pronto", dijo Naruto empezando la carnicería del compuesto tazón de miso.

Minutos después, cuando Naruto casi terminó su tercer tazón llegaron dos personas, uno era Iruka y el otro era un hombre al que nunca había visto, Ayame no pudo evitar sonrojarse después de echar un vistazo a los ojos y la mitad de los músculos expuestos del hombre enmascarado. Teuchi se dio cuenta y pensó en quejarse con el Hokage acerca de prohibir el exhibicionismo en ninjas.

"Hola papá, hola Iruka-sensei", dijo Naruto, luego se procedió a presentar a su padre a la cocinera sorprendida y sonrojada adolescente.

"Tou-san, son Teuchi y Ayame, los mejores cocineros del mundo...", dijo señalando a ellos, "Viejo, Ayame-chan, él es Arashi Uzumaki, mi padre, que se recuperó de la amnesia que tenía después de luchar contra el zorro y regresó ayer".

"Me alegro de conocerte Teuchi-san", dijo Arashi ofreciendo su mano al cocinero con una sonrisa visible debajo de su máscara con bigotes rojos.

"Encantado de conocerte", dijo Teuchi con una sonrisa forzada, apretando la mano del hombre tanto como pudo.

"Me alegro de conocerte Ayame-chan", dijo a la muchacha ruborizada, haciéndola llegar más roja, "Naruto no me dijiste que era tan linda", dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que la pobre chica a punto de desmayarse.

"¿Qué le pasó esta ella enferma, la llevamos al hospital?", Preguntó un confundido Arashi, lo que demuestra que a veces podía ser tan despistado con el bello sexo opuesto como su hijo.

"No es nada, ella no durmió bien anoche y está cansada", respondió el cocinero intentando ocultar su furia por ese impostor,  
que se atrevió a decir esas cosas a su hija delante de él.

"¿Puedes ayudarme a llevarla a su habitación, por favor?, Nuestra casa está detrás de la barra.", Preguntó Teuchi con su sonrisa forzada.

"No hay problema...", dijo Minato notando la furia del hombre.

Iruka también se fijó en él, pero un gesto de Arashi le dijo que no interviniera, Naruto estaba tan ocupado con su ramen para notarlo.

Minato y Teuchi llevaron a la niña a su habitación, y luego cuando se encontraban en la sala Minato se detuvo, todavía de espaldas a Teuchi.

"Ok, Teuchi-san, ¿por qué me llevas aquí?" preguntó Arashi.

El cocinero, con una velocidad de un Chunnin se apoderó del otro hombre por la espalda y apoyó un cuchillo en el cuello de Arashi.

"¿Quién eres impostor?", Dijo el cocinero con un tono amenazador. "No hay manera que tu puedas ser el padre de Naruto."

_"¿Por qué les causo una impresión tan mal a todo el mundo que no odia a Naruto?_ ", pensó el ex-Kage.

"Yo soy su padre, no soy nadie y para hacerse pasar por..."

"Cállate, MENTIROSO!", "Yo sabía de su verdadero padre y madre también, cómo te atreves a usar su apellido?"

_"Por supuesto, Kushina siempre venia aquí cuando empezamos a salir, se dio cuenta de la verdadera identidad de Naruto, Teuchi debe creer que sigo estando muerto..."_

Antes de que el pobre cocinero se diera cuenta él y Minato cambiaron posiciones y posturas y fue entonces que él era el que lo sostenía por detrás con un cuchillo cerca de su cuello.

"Cómo...", preguntó confundido.

"Yo lo llamo el Kawarimi Mayor, uno de mis nuevos jutsus, es una versión de la Kawarimi que cambia mi posición y la postura con mi propio oponente, un jutsu Jonnin superior...", dijo Arashi en un tono amistoso.

Minato le retiró el cuchillo y libera el hombre confundido.

"Usted realmente tiene que apreciar mi hijo si se atreve a atacar a un ninja, ahora dime, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que yo, Minato Namikaze, soy su padre?", Dijo quitándose la máscara.

"H-Hokage-sama..., cómo...?", Balbuceó Teuchi.

"Es una larga historia, pero sí que estoy vivo otra vez, usted debe hablar con el Hokage para obtener más detalles, vaya con Iruka, también sabe quién soy."

Teuchi se quedó sin habla al Yondaime, tomó aliento y empezó a hablar.

"No fue demasiado difícil darse cuenta de que era padre de Naruto-kun. Siempre estabas saliendo con Kushina en la adolescencia más tarde, la forma en que se miraban era como yo solía mirar a mi esposa, sólo un ciego y sordo no podía ver que ustedes estaban enamorados, entonces se convirtió en Hokage, y usted o kushina empezaron a venir solo para conseguir llevar los pedidos. Meses más tarde ella estaba embarazada y con un anillo de bodas, cuando le pregunté quién era el hombre que dijo que se casó y dijo con Arashi Kazama y... ¡Espera! Naruto no te llamo Arashi? "

Minato / Arashi asintió.

"Arashi Kazama es un alias que he creado para hacer misiones de clas yo cuando me convertí en Hokage, solía dejar un clon en mi oficina mientras yo tomaba las misiones. Kushina se caso con ese nombre para mantenerla a salvo de mis enemigos mientras ella estaba embarazada de Naruto, se planificó hacer público nuestro matrimonio cuando Naruto iba a nacer, pero ya sabes lo que pasó ", dijo Minato tristeza.

Teuchi, que también conocía lo que era el perder la mujer que amas, decidió continuar su historia.

"... Bueno, ella dijo que me iba a presentar a su marido cuando el bebé iba a nacer, no podía entender cómo podía tener un hijo con otro hombre, dejándolo a usted y usted no se veía afectado. Entonces el zorro vino y usted... murió. El Sandaime presentó a continuación a Naruto a Konoha y nos dijo que lo vieran como un héroe como su último deseo... "

Teuchi se detuvo ante la furia que el héroe desprendía y estaba intentando calmarse, luego le pidió que continuara.

"Un día llego al restaurante un chico rubio que se hacía llamar Naruto Uzumaki y me di cuenta, el único hombre con el pelo en punta amarilla en Konoha eras tú, era obvio que él es tu hijo, el hecho de que usted lo usara para el sellado ratifico mi sospecha al recordar que un día dijo que un líder no le pediría a su subordinados algo que no iba a hacer él mismo. "

"Si usted se arrepiente ser un cocinero que podría convertirse en un gran ninja, Teuchi", dijo Minato ocultando de nuevo el rostro con la máscara ", ahora ahí que volver a la barra, me muero de hambre."

"Por supuesto Namikaze-sama, te voy a hacer mis mejores recetas", respondió el cocinero con una reverencia.

"Llámame Arashi Uzumaki, cuando Naruto sea lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra Chunnin y Jonnin voy a revelar mi verdadera identidad"  
"... y cortar algunas cabezas...",dijo el héroe.

Volvieron a la barra con Naruto y Iruka. Entonces Minato ordenó cinco tazones mientras Naruto pidió otro.

Afortunadamente para ellos no había clientes más en la tienda de forma que Minato podría comer su comida sin problemas.

"Debo saber cómo Kakashi se las arregla para comer con la máscara".

"Naruto...", le dijo a su hijo "... lamentablemente vamos a tener que cortar nuestras visitas aquí, soy tu padre y tengo el deber de alimentarlos con alimentos más nutritivos como verduras y sólo beberá leche hasta yo lo diga, usted tiene que ganar más altura y los músculos y... "

Naruto se dio cuenta de que tener un padre no sería tan bueno como él imaginó y empezó a quejarse.

"Pero papaaaaa, el ramen es el mejor alimento del universo, yo siempre como ramen y yo nunca eh estado enfermo, a diferencia de los otros niños,  
y nunca fue malo nutre y... "

Teuchi vio la amenaza de que su empresa se enfrentaba y no tardó en llegar con una idea.

"Espera, Uzumaki-sama, usted me puede dar la lista de comida que te gustaría que consumiera Naruto y puedo hacer recetas nuevas de ramen usándolos para los ingredientes, te prometooo que van a ser muy nutritivos y deliciosos", dijo con una sonrisa que Parecía que tenía una porción de sandía en la boca.

"Sí... eso es razonable, está bien te voy a dar la lista mañana", respondió el hombre.

"Y Naruto, la única razón por la que nunca estuvo enfermo es porque una de las características de nuestro límite de la sangre", dijo a su hijo.

"Tienes un límite de sangre?", Exclamó un sorprendido Iruka, "¿Por qué no se me informó, como su maestro tengo que saber los detalles acerca de mis estudiantes".

"Papá, me dijo esta mañana cuáles son los límites sanguíneos, pero no lo que nos hacen, ¿qué mas asen, dime!", Exclamó Naruto con estrellas en los ojos.

"Bueno, la razón principal de que nuestro linaje se desconoce es porque nuestra familia optó por mantenerlo en secreto para protegerlo, otra de las razones es que fuera de Konoha hay muchos lugares donde los que nacen con habilidades especiales son vistos como monstruos y son una especial objetivo para los ninjas de esas zonas".

Minato recuerda cuando conoció a Zabuza y Haku en el otro mundo.

"Te voy a mostrar lo que hace..."

Tomó un kunai y se hizo un corte en la mano.

"¿Qué estás haciendo!?", Exclamó horrorizado Iruka ", debe tratarlo inmediatamente".

"No se preocupe, mire mejor, se puede ver cómo está sanando", dijo Minato.

El maestro y el cocinero parecían fascinados de cómo la herida del hombre enmascarado se estaba cerrando, cinco minutos después, el corte estaba completamente curado, sin cicatriz.

Entonces se dio cuenta Iruka de que Minato no mostraron ningún signo de la paliza que le dio al comer sin su máscara, y luego dijo el hombre habló.

"Esta línea de sangre no tiene nombre, sólo por mantenerlo en secreto, nuestro cuerpo se cura más rápido de lo normal, podemos recuperar cualquier herida no mortal en una noche de sueño, sólo heridas menores tardan horas o minutos y lo mejor de todo es el hecho de que es una "curación perfecta": no quedan cicatrices secuelas negativas o cualquier otra de las heridas que recibimos, lo que significa que no podemos conseguir paralizado por lo que mientras sobrevivimos vamos a poder ir volver al servicio activo dentro de unos días, de hecho, se pueden volver a crecer partes perdidas del cuerpo en unas pocas semanas o días, es evidente que no midieron cuánto tiempo toma es cada parte del cuerpo para volver a crecer. No queremos decir que es inmortal, las heridas son tan peligrosos para nosotros como para los otros ninjas, una puñalada en el corazón o en la cabeza puede matar sin problema, se puede sangrar hasta la muerte como otros ninjas, también sentimos el dolor como cualquier otro ser humano, sino que soportamos mas", dijo el Namikaze a su público.

Iruka estaba inmerso en una tempestad de pensamientos, los poderes curativos de Naruto son parte de un límite de sangre! No es el de Kyuubi curándolo! Los médicos de la Academia se confundieron con un linaje poderoso con la necesidad del zorro para sobrevivir curando de su contenedor.

"También nos hace inmune a casi todas las enfermedades, y sólo los venenos más poderosos pueden matarnos, los demás sólo nos hacen sentir un poco enfermo. Como debilidades, bueno, no funciona tan bien como siempre si sufrimos agotamiento chakra o grave daño masivo, oh sí, a veces puede reaccionar ante chakra hostil extranjera, haciendo que funcione mucho más rápido, pero lo que es más débil por unos días más tarde ... " , dijo antes de ser interrumpido por su hijo.

"¿Quieres decir que las otras personas no se curan con una noche de sueño? Pensé que era normal…"

"¿Qué te hizo pensar que las personas se curan por completo en una noche de sueño? Los otros estudiantes necesitan algunas semanas de recuperación cuando se rompieron las extremidades, pero cuando lo hiciste, estabas al día siguiente como nuevo", dijo Iruka.

"Bueno, en los juegos de rol la gente sólo tiene que pasar una noche en la posada y en mangas muchos de los héroes recuperan muy rápido, nadie me dijo que por lo general las heridas duró más de un día..." dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa y la mano detrás de la cabeza.

Iruka sintió la mirada fija en tono de reproche del ex-Kage por no explicar a su hijo la diferencia entre la realidad y la ficción.

"Bueno...", dijo Minato interrumpiendo su mirada, aplicándose a Naruto.

"Su línea de sangre fue descubierta ya por los médicos, pero fue confundido con otra cosa..."

Iruka sabía a lo que estaba refiriéndose a él.

"... La semana que viene voy a tener una cita con el consejo de ancianos y los representantes de los clanes y para explicarnos al respecto,  
tal vez voy a tener que hacer algunas demostraciones de la misma, nuestros jutsus familiares y mi nivel de destreza, por lo que seremos capaces de establecernos como el clan Uzumaki ", dijo Minato.

"Wow, un clan!, Je, je, je, je ¡No puedo esperar para decirlo mañana en la Academia...", dijo Naruto.

"Lo siento hijo, pero para las dos próximas semanas voy a estar dándote una capacitación especial para mejorar sus habilidades, entonces, después de esas semanas, podrás entrenar conmigo todas las noches, te advierto que será brutal pero el camino para la Hokage es algo difícil, por el lado bueno usted tendrá resultados inmediatos, en unos pocos meses podrás superar a tus compañeros de clase. ¿Está bien Iruka-sensei?  
Puedo llevar a mi hijo durante dos semanas sin ningún tipo de problema con usted?" dijo mirando al maestro.

"C-C-Claro que no hay problema, los clanes pueden llevar a sus hijos para darles formación en sus clanes...", respondió Iruka, sin querer contradecir al otro hombre.

"Bueno... Naruto, ¿quieres comenzar el entrenamiento ahora, voy a mostrar una increíble patada en el culo jutsu", dijo el chico.

"Sí, sí, vamos a empezar la FORMACIÓN, PAPÁ!", Saltó Naruto.

"Ok, pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sostente tan fuerte como puedas, voy a utilizar un jutsu especial para llevarnos al lugar donde vamos a entrenar. Iruka, usted paga la factura", dijo, mientras que su hijo lo abrazó como él lo dijo.

Antes de que el profesor pudiera decir nada, padre e hijo fueron rodeado por los vientos que hacen palpitar la capa de Minato, con un salto salieron del lugar... volando...

Iruka y Teuchi se congelaron en el lugar mientras veían la pareja volando, mismo sucedió con varios aldeanos que los vieron, muchos de ellos se dirigieron a contarles a los ANBU, mientras que otros fueron al hospital para ser tratado por alucinaciones.

"Yo C-Creo que deberíamos tener una charla con el Hokage...", dijo Iruka.

"S-Sí, pero primero paga", respondió el otro-.

Notitas del autor:

Siguiente capítulo te voy a dar mis razones para hacer los poderes curativos de Naruto un límite sangre.

Recuerden dejar un Review.

Notitas de la traductora:

Séptimo capítulo traducido, espero que os guste y ya saben lo que sigue para que me molesto.

Si me nombras desaparezco, ¿quién soy? R: el silencio

Cien amigas tengo, todas sobre una tabla, si no las tocas, no te dicen nada. R: el piano

Soy redondo como el queso, y en las mujeres penetro hasta el hueso. R: el anillo

Todos pasan por mí y yo no paso por nadie, todos preguntan por mí y yo no pregunto por nadie. R: la calle

listo se me olvido actualizar esa es mi escusa jejejejeje...

(bueno que mas podria ser si tienes la memoria de doris de buscando a nemo jajajaja)

callate! ./.

Sayonara!

Narrador:

Acompáñenos en el siguiente episodio de Nueva Oportunidad:

**Capítulo 8: el entrenamiento comienza.**

Se despide su amiga escritora, loca, exagerada con un fuerte caso de sentimentalismo.

RubySaotome.


	8. Capítulo 8: el entrenamiento comienza

**Título**: _nueva oportunidad_

**Autor**: Hektols

**Traducción**: RubySaotome

**Pareja(s)**: Naruhina, Shikamaru x Ino, Konohamaru x Hanabi

**Categoría**: Naruto

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto es mío, Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y la trama del fic a hektols.

**Summary: **A 10 años de edad Naruto se encuentra con un hombre que va a cambiar su vida y la de las Naciones Ninja, pero ¿será para siempre? El Yondaime ha vuelto y él no esta muy feliz. NaruHina más tarde.

Notitas de traductora:

OLIS A TODOS!

Notitas traductora: Aquí presentándose RubySaotome con su octava entrega

Primero que nada esta historia es una traducción del fic de Hektols que con la autorización de él la publiqué, en la historia original que esta en inglés al final de cada capitulo aparecen Omake o escenas eliminadas.

Antes que comencemos quisiera disculparme por no actualizar es que estuve depre porque leí una historia y ahí me dijeron que NEJI MURIO! han visto que cuando dicen algo impresionante en los animes sale como si el personaje callera al vacío así me sentí TT-TT pero me compuse cuando vi el manga 615 AHÍ NARUHINA! YO LO VI Y DIJE KISHIMOTO TE EH RECUPERADO EL RESPETO QUE TEPERDI EL DIA QUE MATAASTE A JIRAYA Y A NAGATO! Y A SAI Y A NEJI BUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA! KISHIMOTO TE ODIO! Ahora llorare en silencio.

Espero les guste el cap cambio y fuera.

Maaaaaaaaaa! KISHIMOTO mato a NEJI!

(bueno… ire a calmarla antes de que se mate a topes contra la pared… tonta tu madre se fue al otro lado!)

De la calle?

(nooooooo idiota!)

* * *

**Capítulo 8: el entrenamiento comienza.**

Minato y Naruto aterrizaron en uno de los campos de entrenamiento cerca del tu puedes volar! ¿CÓMO LO HACES? VAS A ENSEÑARMELO! Dime, dime!"

"Cálmate Naruto", dijo Minato casi sorprendido por hiperactividad de su hijo, "... puedo volar porque yo uso algunos sellos especiales, colocadas sobre mi capa, y la manipulación avanzada del viento", dijo mientras se concentraba algunos chakra para tomar su capa dichos sellos visible luego se puso serio.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo enseñártelo a ti... sin embargo, es una técnica Jonnin que requiere altas reservas de chakra, manipulación elemental muy buena, sólo disponibles para aquellos con afinidad viento y, finalmente, el conocimiento de jutsu para poder crear el manto... Así que hasta que no recibas el conocimiento de sellado y el nivel de manipulación elemental de un Jonnin no serías capaz de aprenderlo. Tomaría décadas para un ninja normal tener los requerimientos de esta técnica, pero con el entrenamiento que te voy a dar, tu serás capaz de aprender en tres o cuatro años".

Naruto tenía estrellas en sus ojos, prestando más atención a las palabras de su padre que a una nueva receta de ramen.

"¿Cómo vas a entrenarme, papá?", Preguntó.

"Si bien mientras estamos entrenando me podrás llamar sensei..." Naruto asintió con la cabeza, "... y por tu formación que girará en torno a una técnica muy especial: el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y..."

"Pero Pa-Sensei, los Bunshin son los peores de mi jutsu, no puedo crear una apariencia saludable...", se quejo Naruto.

Minato sabía el problema desde que el Naruto que conoció en el futuro se lo conto y sonrió bajo su máscara.

"Estos no son los Bunshins ordinarios que se imparten en la Academia, no son ilusiones, son copias fieles que pueden luchar y tienen la misma fuerza, velocidad y habilidades que tú, que significa que pueden usar los jutsus mismo que tú... Pero su fuerte ventaja es que tu consigues todos los recuerdos de el Bunshin cuando se dispersa: Cualquiera que sea el clon se entera de que va a aprender, así que si usted pone a diez Bunshins en formación por un día, cuando se dispersen obtendrá los beneficios de los diez días de entrenamiento... "

Naruto se quedó sin habla, era posible?

"Sin embargo, este jutsu tiene muchos inconvenientes: Primero el Bunshin se disipa por un impacto fuerte, así que si no están bien versados en taijutsu y esquivando, no los utilice para cargar su segundo enemigo este jutsu consume una enorme cantidad de chakra, y el chakra que le queda se divide entre los Bunshins, lo que significa que si el usuario no tiene chakra suficiente en su cuerpo después de realizar el jutsu, puede morir de agotamiento chakra, que es la razón por la que este jutsu ha sido etiquetado como un jutsu prohibido sólo está disponible para Jonnin altos y más, no se preocupe tu tienes las reservas de chakra de un Jonnin novato, no tienes que preocuparse por esa debilidad ", dijo Minato.

"Tengo el chakra de un Jonnin ¿por qué nadie me lo dijo?", Preguntó un confundido Naruto.

"Bueno, nadie mide su chakra, es algo que senseis Jonnin son nombrados por hacer para determinar qué enseñar a sus estudiantes cuando llegan a ser gennin. Esa es también la razón por la que no puedes crear un Bunshin único, con el control de chakra que poses y la cantidad de chakra del jutsu es tan baja que, literalmente, matas al clon. Los ejercicios de control de chakra que enseñaban son buenos para los estudiantes con el chakra de un estudiante, pero no para ti. Deberían haber enseñarle ejercicios chakra más Avanzadas de control como escalada de arboles o caminar en agua pero esos ejercicios requieren un nivel de chakra que no está disponible para los estudiantes de la Academia, por lo que Iruka nunca pensó en enseñárselos, si lo hubiera hecho hubieras podido pasar la prueba de ayer... "

Por un momento, Naruto se veía deprimido, pero luego se animó.

"Así que eso significa que no soy un mal estudiante, solo no me dio el entrenamiento técnico correcto...", dijo sonriendo.

"Sí, eres malo en ninjutsu porque te han enseñado mal en esa zona, pero hay que mejorar en las otras áreas, como taijutsu, lanzamiento, genjutsu y el conocimiento académico, si fueron mejores en los que podría haber pasado. Se trata de un mismo que el conocimiento es un libro más valorado por gennin de sigilo y el engaño, pero esas áreas en las que sobresalen son más valorados por los ninjas de rango superior como ANBU o Jonnin. Sin embargo, cuando se gradúe, lo tendrás más fácil acceder a esas filas que tus compañeros de clase ", dijo Minato.

Naruto estaba un poco avergonzada por las palabras de su padre, pero feliz de saber que sus habilidades serán mejor valoradas una vez que se gradué.

"Dime como hago el jutsu de los clones! Voy a empezar haciendo flexiones y...", fue interrumpido por su padre.

"No, los clones no se pasa el entrenamiento físico, eso es algo que tu debes entrenar por tu cuenta. Bien, así es como funciona el jutsu y el sello de la mano..."

Pasan el resto de la jornada laboral con el jutsu hasta el atardecer cuando Naruto finalmente fue capaz de crear veinte clones después de muchos intentos fallidos.

"Yatta! Mira cuántos he creado Pa-Sensei!", Dijo Naruto feliz haciendo una danza de la victoria con sus clones vítores.

"El entrenamiento de hoy ha terminado, hijo", dijo Minato quitándose la máscara "puedes llamarme papá otra vez, has dominado un Kinjutsu rango B para Jonnin en una noche. Tu no puedes darse cuenta de lo orgulloso que estoy de ti .. . ", dijo abrazando a Naruto.

"Tou-san...", dijo Naruto disipando los clones y lo abrazó de nuevo.

Antes de que su padre se diera cuenta, Naruto estaba durmiendo en sus brazos.

"Bueno Naruto, mañana comienza el verdadero entrenamiento, duerme bien...", dijo besándolo en la frente.

-  
Una semana después

Minato se dirigía a la Torre Hokage, volando lento y con el pensamiento a baja altura sobre el progreso de Naruto en la semana pasada.

El método de formación de clones múltiples funcionó como un milagro y Naruto pronto seria capaz de hacer el ejercicio de trepar a los árboles y el caminar en el agua, y luego se pasan el resto de la semana de entrenamiento en taijutsu sin clones con pesas para mejorar la fuerza de Naruto y la velocidad, también comenzaron la nueva dieta con más verduras a la felicidad del negocio de Teuchi.

Naruto estaba en casa de Kakashi, él todavía no podía creer la reacción de su estudiante cuando se reunió con él de nuevo, al menos hasta que le dijo que él era el padre de Naruto y que se encontró con el suyo.

Ayer le dijo a Naruto acerca de su regreso, como el Hokage le dijo a Iruka y Teuchi, a continuación, Naruto le dijo que debe haber otra razón por la que Kushina no llegó a verlo, no podía odiarlo.

Asimismo, aunque el impacto del regreso del padre del contenedor del demonio será para las personas sin preparación de Konoha.

Los aldeanos tenían miedo al infierno por la intención asesina que mostró el día en que regresó, a continuación, hubo informes de que Naruto Uzumaki estaba suspendido en el aire con un hombre volador que fue apodado pronto como el Ángel Negro, no es un mal nombre, de hecho iban a lo utilizarlo.

Hizo caso omiso de los aldeanos sorprendidos mientras él aterrizó frente a la Torre Hokage, un guardia Chunnin se dirigió a él.

"Diga su nombre y asunto", dijo el hombre tratando de mantener la calma.

"Arashi UZUMAKI...", respondió enfatizando su apellido, "... Tengo una cita con el Hokage y el consejo."

La gente empezó a mirarlo con susurros y murmullos, mientras esperaba su traslado a la sala de reuniones.

_"Así que esto es lo que tienen que hacer frente diariamente Naruto,...",_ pensaba con su sangre hirviendo _"... ahora las cosas empezarán a cambiar."_

Un trío de aldeanos compuestos por un hombre feo, una mujer gorda joven y una vieja bruja que le daban un aspecto especialmente desagradable de repente tenían a un clon Arashi de su lado, lo mismo sucedió con otros grupos de aldeanos que le veían mal.

"Usted debe estar preguntándose si soy el padre de Naruto Uzumaki, sí soy yo, ¿qué pasa?", Preguntó el clon mostrando intención asesina suficientemente para paralizar un tigre.

La vieja bruja tuvo un ataque al corazón, el hombre feo se hizo caca y la mujer gorda se desmayó. Escenas similares sucedieron con los otros grupos de campesinos que se atrevieron a darle miradas sucias.

"Usted debe llevar a la anciana al hospital...", le dijo al hombre asustado "... y pedirles algunos pañales para adultos", dijo deteniendo su instinto asesino.

Muchos de los aldeanos que no le dan aspecto sucio (y no recibió un clon) comenzaron a reírse de la escena, mientras que el resto tomó nota de no molestar al hombre enmascarado.

Yamato y el cuervo apareció en la escena, y se inclinó ante Arashi como si fuera el Daimyo al choque de las personas.

"Uzumaki-sama nos mandaron a que lo acompañemos a la sala de reuniones...", observaron a los aldeanos que sintieron su ira, y entonces lo miró, "... Bueno, al menos no los mató como que le hiciste a los otros ANBU", dijo Crow en broma tratando de minimizar la importancia de la cuestión.

"ese bastardo desagradecido lío con mi hijo y mi vida, te lo juro por el deseo del FLASH AMARILLO que pagara", dijo Arashi amenazadoramente.

Los habitantes del pueblo entendieron el mensaje, muchos de ellos se sintieron avergonzado por su actitud, mientras que otros tenían tanto miedo de aquel que hombre cayó a todos del miedo.

Arashi se metió en la torre y se dirigió a la sala del Consejo. El Hokage, los ancianos y los jefes del clan estaban allí.

La mayoría de ellos lo miraron con indiferencia, mientras que otros, como los Akimichi, Yamanakas, NARAS, e Inuzukas con curiosidad.

Se dirigió al jefe del clan Hyuuga en un tono alegre.

"Hizashi, cuánto tiempo sin verte, amigo mío, he terminado de desarrollar el jutsu en el que estábamos trabajando y... espera, tu no eres Hizashi...", dijo mirando al frente, y habló en un tono más serio " Usted es Hiashi, su hermano gemelo en la familia principal no es así?"

Desde la muerte de su hermano hace siete años nadie lo confundió con Hizashi, el recuerdo de su hermano, todavía molestaba a Hiashi, así que era tabú hablar de él en su presencia y luego viene el hombre que las almejas a ser el padre del mocoso Uzumaki y actuar como un viejo amigo de su hermano.

"Sí, estoy Hiashi", dijo que mantener la compostura ", ¿cómo sabías que mi hermano Uzumaki-san?", Preguntó en un tono sospechoso.

"Hemos hecho algunas misiones juntos, y algunos partidos ahorradores, y luego nos hicimos amigos y comenzó a desarrollar un jutsu especial y..."

"Hyuuga-san, Uzumaki-san no he venido aquí a los chismes de los viejos tiempos, hemos venido aquí para poner a prueba las habilidades Uzumaki-san, para ver si es lo suficientemente potente como para establecer un nuevo clan en Konoha con los derechos y privilegios que conlleva ", interrumpió Koharu.

_"Yo tengo suficiente energía para que limpie con ustedes el piso, vieja momia", _pensó Arashi.

"Bueno, vamos a empezar ...", dijo Homura, "... según los archivos del Yondaime es que eras un ninja especial sin se formó especialmente para misiones de clase A y S, de hecho le llevó a las ocho misiones de clase S que pasó del mandato del Yondaime y la mitad de la clase A...", dijo impresionado.

Pronto la habitación se llenó de murmullos y susurros con la gente que busca en él incredulidad.

Minato sonrió bajo su máscara, creó Arashi Kazama cuando se convirtió en Hokage y descubrió que los ninjas que tomaron las misiones de rango superior tendría un mejor pago que él, mientras él iba a pasar el resto de su carrera haciendo papeles. Durante estas misiones, dejó un clon en su oficina haciendo el papeleo y otras tareas aburridas. No esperaba que fuera a ser ahora Arashi al final.

"Quiero orden en la sala, no estamos en un salón de belleza, este es el Consejo de Konoha!", Dijo el Sandaime con autoridad.

La gente gritó, Homura continuó.

"Vamos a ver según este archivo perdió la memoria en el ataque del Kyuubi diez años y vagaba por todo el mundo hasta que la recuperó y regresó, es eso cierto?", Preguntó el viejo.

Arashi asintió, entonces le explicó al consejo de algunas de las cosas que son del oeste que aprendió de los guerreros en el otro mundo para verificar su historia.

"Bueno, aquí hay un informe médico que describe su línea de sangre como una mejora de la curación que regenera sin secuelas y le permite sanar cualquier herida en menos de veinticuatro horas. También dice que usted es inmune a todas las enfermedades comunes y venenos."

"Sí", respondió Minato "no hay manera de que yo o mi hijo terminando como ese tipo", dijo señalando a Danzou.

Dicho hombre ignoró el insulto y dirigió una pregunta a Arashi.

"Eso suena impresionante, pero por que sólo se ve tu útil linaje en secuelas, no le dará ninguna ventaja en un combate", dijo en tono burlón, algunos concejales se pusieron de acuerdo con él.

"Primera Puerta, abierta!", Gritó Arashi.

Una chakra abrumador lleno la habitación, los concejales quedaron sin habla.

"Segunda Puerta abierta", los bichos de Aburame Shibi comenzaron a rebelarse, al punto que el hombre tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para mantenerlos a raya.

"Tercera Puerta abierta", Kuromaru estaba tratando de escapar de la habitación tratando de cavar un agujero en la pared.

"Cuarta puerta, abierta!", Los concejales más débiles se molestan.

Arashi se dirigió a Danzou sin cerrar las puertas.

"Mi limite sanguíneo me permite utilizar las puertas sin riesgo para mi salud, para mí esto sigue siendo una técnica arriesgada, pero no prohibido, como un inconveniente mi limite sanguíneo sólo me permite abrir sólo la mitad de las puertas, los demás son imposibles para mí", explicó antes de cerrarlas.

"M-Muy impresionante", dijo Koharu, en busca de que Arashi no parecía herido o fatigado después de esa demostración de poder.

"Bueno...", dijo Sarutobi: "Estoy de acuerdo con los afirmados Uzumakis como un nuevo clan en Konoha. Bienvenido al Consejo tendrá acudir mañana por la tarde al coliseo una prueba para probar tus habilidades y técnicas por lo que determinará su grado ninja, usted puede izquierda ", dijo Sarutobi manteniendo su actitud neutral pero contento por el rendimiento de Minato, dejando en esos tontos sudorosos.

Muchos de los consejeros comenzaron a especular qué tipo de desafíos que deben prepararse para el ninja.

"Espera un minuto!", Dijo uno de los ancianos, "¿Cómo podemos darle un asiento en el Consejo a alguien que apenas conocemos y no probar su lealtad a Konoha?", Fueron las últimas palabras del hombre.

Antes de que nadie lo notara Arashi estaba irradiando al hombre el mismo asesino que mostró en su regreso, pero ahora se centra por completo en el pobre tonto.

"He demostrado mi lealtad a este pueblo ingrato cuando le ofrecí a mi hijo hace diez años para salvar sus vidas miserables, el pueblo seguía sin demostrar que es digno de ella", dijo mirando al hombre con una mirada que podría asustar al Kyuubi mismo.

El pobre idiota cayó a tierra, muerto, muerto de miedo.

"Parece que hay otra vacante en el Consejo, nos veremos mañana", dijo en tono de broma Arashi para luego salir de la habitación.

**INFORME ESPECIAL: POR QUÉ LA SANIDAD ES UN LÍMITE DE SANGRE.**

-El Kyuubi está durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo en su celda, por lo que no hay manera de que la curación y el proceso este activo por él. Además, no se molestaría para curar pequeños cortes y heridas no letales. Si el Kyuubi sería capaz de curar a Naruto eso significaría que tendría la capacidad de modificar el cuerpo de Naruto contra su voluntad para que pudiera causarle dolor para obedecer sus órdenes.

-La curación no es una potencia de chakra del Kyuubi, en los últimos capítulos del manga vemos que este chakra es tremendamente perjudicial para todos, incluyendo a Naruto, el hecho de que el rubio es capaz de soportarlo apoya la teoría de la curación, un poder de Naruto.

-Cuando Orochimaru corto el acceso al chakra del Kyuubi en Naruto, mantuvo sus poderes curativos, lo que confirma la curación como un poder de Naruto a sí mismo.

-Por último, este poder de curación puede ser una de las razones por las qué eligió Minato a Naruto para el sellado, él era el único con posibilidades de sobrevivir al proceso.

Recuerden dejar Review´s

* * *

Notitas de la traductora:

Octavo capítulo traducido, espero que os guste y ya saben lo que sigue para que me molesto.

Oh y ahora responderé algunos review:

outcome 5:** me alegra que te haiga gustado :)**

Princezz Inuyoukai:** me alegra que te haiga gustado el cap, si yo también espero que Naru-kun crezca para que minato-sama corte cabezas jajajaja, a mí también que agrada teuchin es de las pocas personas que trataron bien a mi naru-kun y si si minato-sama rereso naruto ya no comera tanto ramen y su puesto podría peligrar jajaja , y todos sabemos que la gente de konoha esta ciega como no darce cuenta de que es hijo del cuarto la verdad yo creo que necesitan lentes.**

Atanih Hyuuga:** jajaja ya vez no cumpli no publique el lunes pero lo compensare te lo juro.**

josmanava1989:** aquí tienes mi conti espero me perdones por no actualizar pronto :)**

Annie Thompson:** no te preocupes ya que ella…. Mmmm… jglhn….phnpn0...0KMJnµibnm..**

**(cállate que no sabes guardas las cosas emocionantes para el final! idiota no va a ver sorpresa si la dices)**

**Lo siento :( no lo vuelvo aser**

**(asi me gusta)**

**Espera! Desde cuando TU! me mandas a MI!**

**(jejejeje creo que ya se le paso lo depre jajaja adiós!)**

**No hullas cobarde!**

Nomada:** si lose pero no es cosa mía yo también quiero ShikaTema pero yo solo traduzco y el autor original puso esa pareja no sería traducción si la cambio**

Bueno tengo que ir tras Francis él va a sufrir jojojojojojo Ahh quiero comer…

Sayonara!

Narrador:

Acompáñenos en el siguiente episodio de Nueva Oportunidad:

**Capítulo 9: jutsus nuevos y la prueba**

Se despide su amiga escritora, loca, exagerada con un fuerte caso de sentimentalismo.

RubySaotome.


	9. Capítulo 9: jutsus nuevos y la prueba

**Título**: _nueva oportunidad_

**Autor**: Hektols

**Traducción**: RubySaotome

**Pareja(s)**: Naruhina, Shikamaru x Ino, Konohamaru x Hanabi

**Categoría**: Naruto

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto es mío, Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y la trama del fic a hektols.

**Summary: **A 10 años de edad Naruto se encuentra con un hombre que va a cambiar su vida y la de las Naciones Ninja, pero ¿será para siempre? El Yondaime ha vuelto y él no esta muy feliz. NaruHina más tarde.

* * *

Notitas de traductora:

OLIS A TODOS!

Notitas traductora: Aquí presentándose RubySaotome con su novena entrega

Primero que nada esta historia es una traducción del fic de Hektols que con la autorización de él la publiqué, en la historia original que esta en inglés al final de cada capitulo aparecen Omake o escenas eliminadas.

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry

No tengo perdón lo sé pero mi Hermana también hace fics y pues ella es la dueña de la lap y yo no TT-TT el punto!

(Que esperemos acabe rápido y no nos salga con un monologo…)

Calla! Ejem .. como decía ahora es el único rato libre de la compu y pues la tome "prestada" jejejeje bueno chaparritos que bueno que no se desesperaron aquí la conti…

(Investigar sobre las aportaciones de Demócrito para entender la materia…. Esta no es tu tarea que se supone deberías estar haciendo?)

Jejejeje que comience el cap!

(esto no se quedara asi…)

* * *

**Capítulo 9: jutsus nuevos y la prueba**

Minato llegó a la casa de Kakashi sólo para encontrar a su estudiante noqueado en un charco de su propia sangre y Naruto haciendo un baile de la victoria.

"¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?", Exclamó examinando al Copia-nin en busca de heridas.

"Hice una apuesta con él donde él me enseñaría algunos jutsus bien si le derrota, he usado un jutsu que inventé para derrotarlo y ahora debe hacer su parte de la apuesta y enséñame él, él, él", dijo con su sonrisa astuta.

"Umm, qué pasó, oh sí, yo recuerdo haber estado en el cielo y entonces...", dijo Kakashi despertando.

Minato palideció, estar en el cielo? un charco de sangre? sólo puede significar que jutsu.

"Umm, Naruto, ¿me puede mostrar ese jutsu?", Preguntó Minato con la esperanza de estar equivocado.

"Por supuesto, papá! Sexy no Jutsu!", Gritó Naruto.

En un puf de humo que el chico había desaparecido, en su lugar había una chica adolescente desnudo con las marcas de bigotes y pelo largo en dos coletas.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Yo no quería que desarrollara ese estúpido jutsu! Ahora nadie lo tomara en serio", _pensaba Minato.

Kakashi con la visión de la mujer joven se llevó las manos a la nariz cubriéndola y miró hacia otro lado.

"Naruto-kun, por favor, deshaga el jutsu no puedo permitirme perder más sangre...", rogó Kakashi.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y disperso el jutsu.

"Ahora me tienes que enseñar un genial jutsu Kakashi-san", dijo el joven con alegría.

Kakashi asintió y tomó uno de sus libros.

"Yo no esperaba que pudiera desarrollar esa técnica devastadora a su edad, usando mi debilidad frente a mí es brillante,  
dijo sin despegar los ojos del libro.

Ante esas palabras Minato dejar sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que el jutsu de Naruto tenía más potencial de lo que pensaba.

"Sí, es un buen jutsu, pero asegúrese de usarlo sólo cuando no hay mujeres alrededor o lo dejarán golpeado, fue creado también por ti en el futuro y se clasificó como un Kinjutsu como el ' ojos de perrito no Jutsu '", dijo Minato.

"¿Me puedes decir más cosas sobre mi futuro yo, Tou-san?", Preguntó Naruto con estrellas en los ojos.

Minato suspiró.

"Tal vez otro día, Naruto, hay otras cosas del futuro que usted debe saber en primer lugar. Puedo decir que en el futuro yo era capaz de explotar cualquier técnica que aprendió con gran creatividad, y la creación de otras nuevas, como la Demi-Bunshins", dijo Minato.

"Demi-Bunshins?", Preguntó Naruto, "se parecen a Kage-Bunshins?".

Kakashi se ve interesado en la plática.

"Sí, ellos son similares, pero con muchas diferencias: en lugar de crear copias de sí mismo que dividen tu chakra en partes iguales entre ellos, se crea un clon con la cantidad de chakra que elijas, usted puede elegir su apariencia, el peso, la talla y el sexo, pero siempre en los límites de la forma humana, sin alas, garras o miembros adicionales permitidos... ", dijo Minato.

Naruto y Kakashi estaban escuchando ahora con toda la atención que podían.

"Mientras Kage-Bunshins tiene su personalidad y conocimiento, usted debe decidir su personalidad y lo que saben, obviamente, debe ser algo que usted ya lo sabía. Esto ocurre porque no se hacen dividiendo su alma como Kage-Bunshins, significa que usted no reciben los recuerdos de los Bunshins cuando se dispersan porque él no tiene una parte de su alma que regresa a ti. Los otros tipos de Bunshins como Mizu o los Doton se realizan con elementos en vez de una parte de su alma por lo que no tienen la propiedad de que le da a sus recuerdos, pero ellos tienen sus propios poderes. Te lo voy a mostrar con una demostración ", dijo Minato dando la espalda a ellos para que no pudieran ver las señales de mano que hizo.

En un puf de humo algunas mujeres vestidas como criadas de casa aparecieron y limpiaron la sangre que había en el suelo, luego les hicieron una reverencia a ellos y desapareció en otro puf de humo.

"Así que eso significa que este jutsu crea un ejército de sirvientes para hacer lo que quieras! Se puede hacer por mí la tarea de la Academia y los quehaceres de la casa! Enséñame! Enséñame", rogó Naruto.

"Lo siento Naruto, pero este jutsu también requiere más control de chakra que el Kage Bunshin-, tan pronto como le sea posible que usted realice el Rasengan se lo voy a enseñar. Sin embargo, como no le llegan a usted los recuerdos de los Bunshin, se le prohíbe su uso para hacer los deberes, tendrá que hacerlo usted mismo o uno de sus Kage-Bunshins ", dijo Minato.

Naruto asintió levemente disgustado. Mientras tanto, en la mente de Kakashi corrían pensamientos pervertidos acerca de lo que podría hacer con ese jutsu.

"¿Me puede enseñar a mí Sensei?", Preguntó Kakashi, tratando de realizar los "ojos de perrito no Jutsu.

"No, ese jutsu fue creado por el Naruto que conocí en el futuro…", respondió levemente Minato asustado a Kakashi por ver en función esa técnica, "tan pronto como Naruto se entere, va a ser el, el que va a decidir quién va a saberla".

"Naruto", dijo Kakashi, "si usted me enseña este jutsu tan pronto como lo aprendes, te voy a enseñar un impresionante jutsu que superará a la que ya te había prometido"

"Es un trato, Kakashi-san, pero debe ser un jutsu realmente genial", dijo Naruto seriamente con su sonrisa astuta.

Minato ya sabía el uso que Kakashi estaba pensando para el jutsu, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

"Naruto ¿cómo se creó el Sexy no Jutsu?", Preguntó Minato.

Kakashi palideció.

"Yo estaba aburrido así que le pregunté Kakashi-san por algo que hacer y él me dio estas mangas, luego tuve la idea del jutsu y desafié a Kakashi", explicó a Naruto con orgullo.

"Naruto, vuelve a casa, te voy a recoger cuando termine de enseñar a mi estudiante la clase de cosas que los niños a su edad no deben saber", dijo Minato asiendo crujir los nudillos, en dirección al Jonnin asustado.

"Está bien papá, nos vemos pronto Kakashi-san!", Dijo Naruto saliendo de la casa, ajeno a lo que iba a suceder.

Los gritos de Kakashi se escucharon en toda la aldea.

TARDE SIGUIENTE

Ino llegó al coliseo sorprendida al verlo lleno de gente que quiere ver al padre de Naruto, el dobe había desaparecido durante una semana entera desde los rumores de que su padre a volvió. Los rumores decían que el hombre era capaz de volar, matar con la vista y el que mató a un Anbu y a un miembro del consejo sólo porque le molestó.

Ella vio a Sakura tratando de llamar su atención.

"Hey ino-cerda, allí se pueden encontrar asientos libres", grito la chica de pelo rosa.

"No hay necesidad de gritar, que la enorme frente sota tuya es visible en todo el lugar!", Respondió Ino.

"cerda, tu padre es un miembro del Consejo, " Sakura le saco la lengua a Ino" ¿no te dijo algo acerca de la existencia de ese tipo Arashi? ", preguntó Sakura a Ino.

"No, no lo hizo, estaba demasiado ocupado en una misión especial con los políticos", dijo Ino con orgullo.  
Lo cierto era que su padre estaba con Chouza y Shikaku para pasar el rato en los bares, por lo que faltó a la cita, pero él no lo diría de frente.

"¿Qué molesto, los únicos asientos libres están en el lado de las niñas mas problemáticas", dijo un niño con una expresión aburrida.

"Munch, Munch, Munch...", respondió un chico gordito.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, no se sienten aquí, uno de los asientos es de Sasuke-kun", le dijo a Sakura e Ino al unísono.

Shikamaru apunto a los asientos VIP de donde las chicas pudieran ver a su precioso Sasuke-kun ser molestado por Naruto,  
pudieron ver también a Hyuuga Hinata que se sentó en el otro lado de Naruto con un rubor y cocándose los dedos.

"Uchiha está en el asiento reservado para su clan, que casualmente está en el lado del que fue asignado al clan de Naruto",  
dijo Shikamaru.

"¡Espera! Esos puestos son para la gente de los clanes más importantes de Konoha! Por qué el tonto de naruto tiene uno!", Dijo una indignada Sakura.

"Parece que hay un linaje importante en su clan, por lo que su padre recibió automáticamente un asiento en el consejo, ahora este programa es poner a prueba su nivel de habilidad para determinar su rango ninja", dijo Shikamaru.

"HA, será un milagro si pasan de gennin", dijo Sakura " _Apuesto a que Sasuke puede derrotarlo_ ", dijo Sakura Interior.

"Yo no haría esas especulaciones, nuestros padres tenían una misión clase A, con lo que les salvó la vida a costa de recibir un kunai en el ojo, lo fue en los tiempos en que su nombre era Arashi Kazama", dijo Shikamaru.

"Kazama? Mi padre me dijo que este hombre mató a un escuadrón entero de ninjas Nukenin para salvarlos", dijo Ino con un nuevo respeto en la voz, "es curioso, los hombres no utilizan para llevar su nombre familiar mujeres cuando se casan... "

Las puertas del estadio se abrieron, una figura solitaria con un manto negro se metió en el centro del estadio.

"Eso es padre de Naruto? Dijo Ino con incredulidad, ¿cómo puede él ser un pariente de aquel hombre misterioso y frío?"

"No se puede ver su rostro", dijo Sakura, "Sasuke-kun es más caliente que él". "_Pero este tipo es muy caliente_ ", dijo Sakura Interior.

Las multitudes estaban teniendo conversaciones similares cuando el Hokage habló.

"Arashi Uzumaki, se le ha llamado para mostrar su habilidad, así que el Hokage y el consejo de Konoha decidirá el lugar que tendrás en las filas ninja"

El Hokage mostró tres cajas a la multitud.

"Tenemos tres cajas con entradas a ellos, el primero será para decidir el número de partidos que tendrá, el segundo el número de oponentes que tendrá a cara, el tercero el rango de tus oponentes, con sede en esta última uno, el nombre de su oponente se decidirá al azar, tan pronto como lo conocemos en sus filas. Usted no tiene que derrotar a todos ellos, es suficiente con mostrarnos sus habilidades y cómo hacer frente a los problemas que se van a enfrentar ", dijo el Hokage.

Gekou Hayate se metió en la arena.

"(Tos), voy a ser el supervisor de las peleas, está prohibido matar a sus adversarios, lo mismo va para ellos, (para la tos), también puede determinar si un partido ha terminado, (tos), ¿entendió?"

Arashi asintió.

"Estoy listo, cuántos partidos tengo que hacer frente, Hokage-sama?"

El Hokage introdujo su mano en la primera casilla y sacó un billete.

"Vas a tener cinco partidos, vamos a ver... 4 oponentes en el primer partido, el rango gennin"

Minato sonrió para sus adentros, partidos de azar? será más fácil de lo que pensó.

El no prestar atención a los nombres de sus opositores cuando fueron llamados a luchar, el genio no lo tomó bien.

"No nos atrevemos a subestimar, es de rango inferior shinobi! Te mostramos a respetar a sus superiores", dijo uno de ellos.

El recuerdo de su estatus de no rango existente le molestó, así que decidí hacer algo de exageración en estos mocosos.

Con una muestra de la mano, fueron rodeados por cuarenta clones, y antes de darse cuenta estaban bajo una lluvia de Kunais.

Dos segundos más tarde, el último de los gennin cayó al suelo con hematomas en todo el cuerpo.

"cayeron gracias a mí utilizando Kunais contundentes para con ellos", respondió Arashi.

"Está bien", dijo uno de los jueces, "ninguno de esos Kunais hizo un golpe en un punto vital y fue capaz de crear un gran número de clones sin esfuerzo".

"Ganador: Arashi Uzumaki, (tos)", dijo Hayate.

La multitud se quedó sin habla, que no esperaban un partido con tanta suerte.

"Segundo partido, su oponente, Jonnin rango, Hatake Kakashi entra en la arena, por favor", dijo el Hokage.

La gente empezó a susurrar y las apuestas se hicieron, fue un evento excepcional para ver Hatake Kakashi (el "Copycat Ninja", hijo del Colmillo Blanco y estudiante del Rayo Amarillo) luchando fuera de las misiones, y en contra del padre del chico-Kyuubi!

Dicho ninjas se metió lentamente, con uno de sus brazos en cabestrillo y con una muleta para la pierna vendada.

"Hayate-san, lo siento, pero no estoy en condiciones de luchar, tengo que perder el partido...", dijo Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san nos puedes explicar qué pasó con usted", le preguntó el Hokage sabiendo que se traía entre manos.

"Ayer tuve un combate de entrenamiento y mi oponente exagero un poco", dijo Kakashi mirando Arashi.

Arashi estaba mirando a otro lado silbando con un pequeño halo sobre su cabeza.

Antes de que el Hokage pudiera decir nada, alguien gritó.

"ENTRADA DINAMICA!"

Las puertas de la arena volaron y figura vestida con un mono verde hizo su aparición.

"Yo Maito Gai, la bestia verde hermosa de Konoha YOU CHALLENGE, ARASHI UZUMAKI, EN EL LUGAR DE MI eterno rival!"

Próxima batalla: Arashi VS Gai

-  
Omake: El reencuentro de Minato y Kakashi

Sarutobi se reía como un loco mientras que abraza los libros que Minato traídos del futuro, mientras que su pobre sucesor estaba abrazando a su hijo asustado por la reacción del Hokage cuando una figura se estrelló contra la ventana, rompiéndola.

La figura tenía un ojo en blanco, mientras que el otro estaba cubierto por su hitai.

"ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA", dijo Kakashi mirando a los libros que el Hokage tenía, ignorando a Minato.

"¡No! Ellos son míos! Como su líder te ordeno que me dejen con mis libros", dijo el Hokage manteniéndolos cerca.

"Pero los libros son míos, yo nunca le dije que se los iba a dar...", dijo con pesar Minato.

Kakashi y el Hokage comenzaron una pelea en la oficina, sorprendentemente sin romper nada.

"Eso es suficiente!, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", Gritó el Hokage estampando la mano en el suelo. En un puf de humo de un mono de tamaño humano apareció.

"Enma, ayúdame a darle una paliza de ese tonto que se atreve a robar mis libros!", Ordenó Sarutobi.

"Otra vez?, Siempre haces esta mierda cada vez que un nuevo libro de ese pervertido está en venta!", Dijo el rey mono furioso.

Agarró a Sarutobi y Kakashi por el cuello y los hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

"Ok, esta no es la primera vez que esto sucede, usted sabe lo que hay que hacer, ahora cada uno de ustedes va a tomar uno de los libros y leerlo para calmarse, entonces usted va a pedir perdón a los demás, es esto correcto?" , dijo Enma.

Sarutobi y Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y empezaron a leer, en pocos minutos estaban riendo y ruborizándose con sonrisas perversas.

Minato no podía soportar la visión de el Sandaime con la misma mirada de su sensei.

"En cuanto a la expresión del Sandaime ahora sé por qué Kakashi lleva la máscara...", susurró Minato.

"Sí, es vergonzoso..." Enma dijo, "... por cierto, ¿quién eres?".

"Soy sensei de Kakashi, yo no esperaba que se sintiera la presencia de los libros que traje..."

"¿QUÉ!?, USTED ES EL QUE LE A DADO VUELTA A AQUEL NINJA un pervertido? Y EL QUE SE SEÑALAN QUE MIERDA!?", Dijo furioso el mono.

Antes de Minato diera cuenta de que estaba siendo agarrado por los tobillos, luego el mono loco comenzó a golpear repetidamente a él en el suelo.

"¡Ay! No volvía Kakashi en un pervertido! AY! Y yo no sabía que iba a venir aquí, Ahhhhhh! Kakashi! Ayúdame"  
el hijo del Colmillo Blanco estaba demasiado ocupado con el libro que bo e dio cuenta de su sensei resucitado y continuó con su lectura.

Una hora más tarde Enma se mostró satisfecho con su trabajo y salió de la habitación en un puf de humo.

Un herido Minato se dirigió a Kakashi.

"¿Por qué diablos no me ayudó, Kakashi? Y por qué no se preguntan por qué estoy aquí?", Dijo un indignado Minato.

Kakashi levantó la cabeza.

"Sensei, es bueno verte de nuevo, deberías explicar por qué no esta muerto, por cierto, ¿dijo algo?,  
dijo Kakashi entonces él siguió leyendo su libro.

Aunque la actitud de Naruto era más similar a la de su madre, heredó la parte de la personalidad de Minato que odiaba ser ignorado, antes de que Kakashi notara que estaba siendo agarrado por los tobillos por su sensei mientras que un clon lo agarró por las muñecas.

"Ahora te voy a mostrar algunos de los trucos que me enseñaron como..."

* * *

Recuerde dejar Review´s

Notitas de la traductora:

Noveno capítulo traducido, espero que os guste me disculpo por que el naruhina no a salido aun y primero va como naruto conoció a Minato, luego el como Minato regreso, después el entrenamiento y la lucha para ver las capacidades da Arashi y creo que después Hinata no me acuerdo ase mucho lo leí jejeje. Pero!

(Siempre tienes un pero)

o.0 Francis eres tu?

(Quien mas podría ser además de tu…)

Donde diablos te habías metido! O_ó

(B-bueno y-yo me fui a Cancún con tu tarjeta de cerdito, p-por que no me asías un fanfic n_nU)

Menos ahora!

(p-pero!)

Nada!, como les seguía diciendo el naruhina si saldrá pero luego no se desesperen ok ahora tengo que matar a mi conciencia para que aprenda que con mi dinero (cosa mas importante de mi vida después de música, internet y LEMONS)no se mete nadie!

(nooooooooo!)

Oh y ahora responderé algunos review:

(solo tienes dos…)

Cállate! TT0TT

**Princezz Inuyoukai: si yo también hubiera pagado por ver esa escena jajajaja, naruto nunca fue malo en la academia y si lo notas en el anime sale que era malo porque nadie le ayudo como a los demás, si a mí también me dio pena por minato, pero no todo está escrito! Esa es tu única pista ok y admitamos lo teuchin nunca dejaría ir a su cliente estrella jajajaja.**

**Rey Oscuro: bueno…. Yo solo traduzco la historia y a mí me encanta el naruhina pero no le hago fuchi al sasuhina y el narusaku ni a sasunaru no lo puedo cambiar de pairing porque no es mía es de Hektols y el lleva un chingo de capítulos **

Bueno tengo que ir tras Francis él va a sufrir jojojojojojo Ahh quiero comer…

Sayonara!

Narrador:

Acompáñenos en el siguiente episodio de Nueva Oportunidad:

**Capítulo ****10: Arashi vs Gai**

Sayonara!

Se despide su amiga escritora, loca, exagerada con un fuerte caso de sentimentalismo.

RubySaotome.


	10. Capítulo 10: Arashi vs Gai

**Título**: _nueva oportunidad_

**Autor**: Hektols

**Traducción**: RubySaotome

**Pareja(s)**: NaruHina, ShikaIno, KonoHanabi

**Categoría**: Naruto

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto es mío, Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y la trama del fic a hektols.

**Summary: **A 10 años de edad Naruto se encuentra con un hombre que va a cambiar su vida y la de las Naciones Ninja, pero ¿será para siempre? El Yondaime ha vuelto y él no esta muy feliz. NaruHina más tarde.

Notitas autor:

He recibido algunos correos y PM está pidiendo a Kushina. Tan pronto como la prueba de Minato termina ustedes sabrán más sobre lo que le pasó a ella, mientras tanto puedes echar un vistazo al Omake.

Soy muy malo escribiendo escenas de lucha...

- -Notitas de traductora:

OLIS A TODOS!

Notitas traductora: Aquí presentándose RubySaotome con su decima entrega

Primero que nada esta historia es una traducción del fic de Hektols que con la autorización de él la publiqué, en la historia original que esta en inglés al final de cada capitulo aparecen Omake o escenas eliminadas.

**Capítulo 10: Arashi vs Gai**

Minato parecía asustado del recién llegado.

_"NOOOO!, OTRA VEZ NOOO!",_ pensé.

**FLASHBACK**

_Minato estaba planeando una estrategia de equipo nueva para su próxima batalla cuando..._

_"ENTRADA DINAMICA!"_

_Minato apenas esquivó la patada, parecía molesto con el responsable._

_Delante de él había un hombre vestido con un traje de spandex verde, un chaleco jounin, un protector de Konoha como un cinturón y los calentadores más pegajosos que había visto nunca._

_El mismo hombre tenía un extraño corte de pelo de tazón, con una sonrisa extraña (sus dientes estaban brillando estilo anime!), Una perilla ridícula,  
y las cejas más aterradoras que ojos había visto en su vida (que parecían gusanos peludos)._

_"¿Quién diablos es usted? ¿Y por qué demonios me atacaron?", Preguntó el Hokage._

_"Mis disculpas Hokage-sama!, MI NOMBRE ES Maito GOI, y yo soy el padre y maestro de Maito Gai, EL RIVAL DE SU ALUMNO STAR, Hatake Kakashi! SOLAMENTE trató de ver si usted podría tener un combate CONMIGO EN HONOR JUVENIL A LA RIVALIDAD DE NUESTROS ESTUDIANTES EN LA PLAZA DE LA JUVENTUD ETERNA! ", dijo el hombre._

_"Umm, bueno vamos a ver lo poderosos que son", respondió Minato._

_"Sí, me caí QUE ESTO VA A SER EL INICIO DE OTRA RIVALIDAD JUVENIL COMO YA HE TIENIDO CON Sakumo!"_

_Minato estaba empezando a arrepentirse de aceptar la oferta de un combate..._

_Mientras tanto, Hatake Sakumo, que vio la escena, estaba dando las gracias a todas las deidades por llevárselo a otra persona para ser molestado por Goi, no era como que él odiara al hombre, de hecho, él era su mejor amigo y un aliado invaluable, pero a veces podía ser muy molesto, se sentía mal por Kakashi en el caso del hijo de Goi del ser como él._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

"¿Quién es ese tipo? Es raro...", preguntó Naruto.

"Él es Maito Gai, especialista superior de Konoha en el Gouken, de hecho él es el único hombre capaz de hacer frente a un jounin Hyuuga en una de batalla taijutsu con la excepción del Hokage", dijo un niño con gafas de sol.

"Tú eres Shino Aburame, ¿no? ... De ese clan que usa bichos como armas", dijo Naruto.

"Sí, lo soy, dime Naruto-san, ¿es verdad que usted tiene una línea de sangre que mejora la curación?"

"Sí, podemos sanar cualquier herida no mortal en algunas horas, y no deja cicatrices, sino que también hace más cosas que no recuerdo", dijo Naruto con orgullo.

_"N-Naruto-kun tiene su propio límite de sangre? Y-yo tal vez podría utilizarla para p-poder acercarme a él, y tener algo en común..."_, pensó Hinata.  
(Sí, ella tartamudea, incluso en sus pensamientos)

"Umph, el límite de sangre perfecto para un perdedor, puede recibir golpes con más frecuencia", dijo Sasuke.

"Cállate teme! Ahora que estoy recibiendo entrenamiento especial del mi clan de mi padre que te puedo vencer fácilmente!", Respondió Naruto.

Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto inesperado en Sasuke, le dijeron que ahora el dobe tiene un clan, una familia, algo que ha perdido, y la sal de adición en la herida, el padre de Naruto ha estado entrenándolo durante toda la semana pasada, Naruto probablemente ha estado recibiendo más atención por parte de su padre la semana pasada, que él de su propio padre durante los primeros ocho años de su vida.

"No restriegue en la cara que ya no eres un huérfano!", Gritó Sasuke.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sasuke era ahora el único huérfano de su clase. Se acordó de cómo estaba siendo el único niño sin padres y el alivio que sintió cuando descubrió que él no era el único huérfano en clase después de la masacre Uchiha. Ahora estaba viéndose a sí mismo como un miserable para ser relevado por un compañero de clase que compartió su suerte.

"L-lo siento, Sasuke no debería haber dicho que...", se intentaba disculpar Naruto.

"Olvídalo, no necesito tu lástima, vamos a ver lo poderoso que es tu clan", dijo Sasuke mirando a la Arena.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ARENA:

"Tos, Gai-san, usted sabe, usted podría tener abierta la puerta y ahora vas a tener que pagar por ella, ya que no lo hacía durante un combate, tos", dijo Hayate.

"No me importa SIEMPRE Y CUANDO TENGA UN BUEN PARTIDO CONTRA ALGUIEN CAPAZ DE LUCHAR CON MI eterno rival", respondió Gai.

Los organizadores, después de una breve charla tomó una decisión y le dijeron a la Hokage.

"Muy bien, se decidió que debido a que Kakashi no está en condiciones de luchar te enfrentarás a Maito Gai", dijo Sarutobi a Arashi.

Arashi asintió.

"Ok, tos, segundo partido, Arashi Uzumaki VS Maito Gai, tos, HAJIME!", Gritó Hayate.

Arashi y Gai comenzaron a luchar en una falta de definición, a pesar de que sólo se utilizo taijutsu, lo mostraban en un nivel de destreza y velocidad que no decepcionó a la multitud.

"N-no sabía que el padre de Naruto era tan bueno, pensé que iba a ser una versión más alta de Naruto, y el otro tipo lucha siquiera un poco mejor que él", dijo Kiba a su madre.

"Esto no es nada, ambos son mucho más fuertes de lo que parecen ahora, sólo están probándose el uno al otro, el verdadero combate no se ha iniciado todavía, mi perrito", dijo Inuzuka Tsume a su hijo.

Kiba se sonrojó.

"¡Mamá!, No me llames así en público! Dime, Kuromaru estaba con ustedes en esta reunión del consejo de ayer no? ¿Era capaz de medir la potencia del papa de Naruto?", Preguntó Kiba.

"Voy a llamarte dondequiera perrito", respondió Tsume con una sonrisa, luego su rostro se puso más serio ", Kiba no vas a creer esto, pero de acuerdo a Kuromaru y mi propia experiencia creo que Arashi Uzumaki es probablemente más fuerte que el Hokage, esta mañana he tenido una charla con Shibi Aburame y él piensa lo mismo...", dijo Tsume.

"Debes estar bromeando, mamá, no hay forma de que la familia del perdedor pudiera ser tan fuerte", dijo Kiba.

"Kiba...", dijo Tsume en ese tono que significa un negocio serio y que Kiba aprendido a respetar, "... Naruto fue el último de la clase porque no tenía a nadie que le ayude en sus estudios, también porque esas áreas en las que sobresale no se les da suficiente importancia para un gennin pero irónicamente son invaluables para los rangos más altos"

Kiba no dijo nada, si su hermana no lo hubiera ayudado a él el año pasado iba a ser el último en vez de Naruto.

"Hay algo más acerca de Naruto tengo que decirte...", dijo Tsume ganando la atención de su hijo, "Kuromaru confirmo esta mañana sin él notizing(AQUÍ NO ENCONTRE LA TRADUCCION ASIQUE NO ME MATEN), no sé qué tipo de formación se ha estado haciendo con su padre la semana pasada, pero ahora es casi tan poderoso como Sasuke y definitivamente más poderoso que tú..."

Kiba y Akamaru la miraban como si hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

"Usted no me cree, ¿no?", Dijo Tsume ", lo vas a ver el próximo mes en la Academia, en los "día de la visita de los padres, donde los estudiantes hacen una demostración de sus habilidades... Oh, mira, Arashi va a hacer algo... "

En la arena de los dos contendientes detuvieron el ensayo y habló Arashi:

"He aquí, 'Técnica de Desaparición", dijo lanzando una bomba de humo al suelo.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Arashi no estaba en la Arena.

"ARASHI-kun, ¿dónde estás, mostrar y LUCHA, NO USE ESTAS TACTICAS NO JUVENILES", grito Gai.

"Pero esta es una táctica habitual para un ninja...", pensó Hayate buscando a Minato, luego se quedó mirando con incredulidad a una de las paredes, la gente tomó su ejemplo y también miró con incredulidad a la pared.

Arashi estaba de pie junto a la pared cubriéndose con una manta pintada para parecerse a la pared, las manos y los pies, son visibles.

"Hmmph, es que lo mejor que tu padre pueda hacer?", Bromeó Sasuke.

"Cállate, Sasuke!, Sólo tiene que trabajar con su adversario como lo está haciendo ahora", respondió Naruto levemente avergonzado.

"ARASHI, muéstrate Y LUCHA!", Gritó Gai mirando para todos lados.

Naruto estaba diciendo la verdad, Gai aún no se dio cuenta de Arashi, a la incredulidad de la multitud.

_"¿Cómo diablos se hizo Jonnin?",_ fue la idea principal de los aldeanos.

"Umm... Gai, estoy aquí...", dijo Arashi bajar la manta con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"Por fin apareces, TOMAD Konoha Senpuu", dijo Gai antes de carga a super-velocidad contra un Arashi fuera de guardia.

Tan pronto como Arashi fue golpeado, él desapareció, por lo que Gai golpeó la pared rompiéndola y colapsando sobre la Bestia Verde no prevenida.

Arashi surgió de la tierra al lado de Hayate.

"Bueno, mi plan inicial funcionó, pero no me esperaba que el Bunshin tenía que aparecer...", dijo Arashi.

"_Umm, utilizó un clon mal oculto como un cebo para Gai y lo hizo golpear la pared, lo que hace derrumbarse sobre él, buena táctica... ",_pensaban los examinadores.

Antes de Hayate podía proclamar Arashi el vencedor del partido, Gai surgió de los escombros como un flamante (y joven) Phoenix.

"Su velocidad es increíble, alto que el mío yo no esperaba que me pudiera esquivar en el último segundo, ahora sé que hay una sola manera de derrotarlo ...", dijo Gai serio.

Todo el mundo cayó estilo anime.

" _Ese idiota piensa que yo lo esquivé? ",_ pensó Arashi.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada Arashi sintió una tremenda ola de chakra proveniente de Gai.

"GATE primera puerta, abierta!", Gritó Gai.

"Va a abrir las puertas para que coincida con la super-velocidad que cree que tengo?", Pensó Minato, lo cierto es que, como el Rayo Amarillo fue el más rápido shinobi en existencia pero no podía usar el Shunshin no Jutsu o el Hiraishin sin revelar su verdadera identidad.

"Segunda puerta, ABIERTA", la multitud se quedó impresionada por el poder de Gai.

"Tercera puerta, abierta!", Las dudas sobre la fila de Gai, desapareció como un plato de ramen frente a la habitación de Naruto.

"Cuarta puerta, abierta!", Dijo Gai, su piel ya estaba roja y sus pupilas desaparecieron dándole un aspecto temible.

Arashi trató de razonar con Gai.

"Gai, usted no tiene que forzar su cuerpo a esto, no me..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar, fue enviado al otro lado de la Arena por uno de los golpes de Gai, haciéndolo chocar contra otra pared desapareciendo en el polvo.

"¡Papá!", Gritó Naruto.

_"espero que el padre de Naruto haiga s-sobrevivido...",_ pensó Hinata consternada.

Sus esperanzas se escucharon cuando Arashi surgió de los escombros con algunos rasguños solamente.

"Eso me dolió, ¿sabes?", Dijo Arashi quitándose la capa que muestra su largo pelo rubio en punta.

El público femenino literalmente babeo ante la mirada del hombre, y para adición de eso, el golpe le abrió completamente su chaqueta negro exponer no sólo el pecho, sino también su barra de chocolate como el estómago.

_"N-Naruto-kun v-va a e-estar c-como e-el?",_ pensó una muy roja Hinata.

Sus compañeros de clase y las jóvenes en general tienen pensamientos similares.

Entonces Arashi emitió ondas de chakra como Gai.

"GATE PRIMERA PUERTA ABIERTA!, SEGUNDO, ABIERTA!, Tercera puerta, ABIERTA!, Cuarta puerta, ABIERTA!", Gritó Arashi, sin embargo, a diferencia de Gai, él no se volvió rojo.

"¿Cómo puede el padre de la dobe de ser tan poderoso?", Pensó Sasuke con asombro.

"¿Quieres jugar duro, ¿eh?", Dijo Minato, "¡Vamos!, Muéstrame las" Llamas de la Juventud ", dijo Arashi.

"SI, POR FIN ALGUIEN CON LA JUVENTUD DE LA MINA DEL PARTIDO!", Gritó Gai felizmente, cargando contra Arashi.

Lo que vino después fue casi imposible de describir con palabras, el público se quedó sin habla tratando de ver a los dos borrones que los adversarios se han convertido, de hecho, era más fácil seguir sus movimientos mirando al suelo destruido y los sonidos eran tremendos de los golpes que los opositores se intercambian entre sí.

Kakashi estaba en la misma posición que el Hokage y los organizadores viendo el partido con su ojo Sharingan.

"Kakashi-san puedes ver lo que está pasando?", Preguntó uno de ellos.

"Gai es el que entrega más golpes a Arashi, su taijutsu es ligeramente mejor que el de Arashi pero su cuerpo está siendo dañada por las puertas, mientras que Arashi casi no sufre nada de ellos. Son ellos siguen así, Gai será derrotado por su propia técnica...", dijo Kakashi levemente afectado.

"quinta puerta, ABIERTA!", Fue escuchado por el público.

"Gai se dio cuenta de que perdería si sigue así!, Gai, estúpido, la apertura de más de cuatro puertas puede paralizarte ti!", Gritó Kakashi.

"SEXTA PUERTA ABIERTA!", Se escuchó, no hubo respuesta de Arashi.

"Por supuesto! Su límite sanguíneo le permite afrontar mejor las puertas, pero no lo deja abrir más de cuatro puertas", pensaban los concejales.

De repente, el sonido de los golpes cesaron, Hayate miró al cielo, el cuervo sigue su ejemplo.

Arashi estaba atrapado en vendajes mientras Gai le agarró por detrás, ambos caían al suelo rotando.

"Omote Renge!", Se escuchó.

**KRAKABOUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

El impacto se escuchó en toda Konoha, lo único que la gente podía ver en la Arena fue la enorme nube de polvo producida por ella.

Naruto tenía su corazón en un puño conteniéndose para no saltar a la arena y lo que causaría la descalificación de su padre.

La gente miraba sin palabras la arena, lo único que se oía en la tos del pobre Hayate atrapado en la nube.

Cuando la nube finalmente desapareció, la gente podía ver a Hayate tosiendo y dos figuras.

Uno de ellos tenía la mitad superior de su cuerpo enterrado en el suelo, tenía patas verdes y calentadores de naranja, Gai.

El otro estaba sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas, como si nada, Arashi.

Hayate miró a Gai y se dirigió a la multitud.

"Tos, tos, Ganador, Arashi Uzumaki!, Tos!

La multitud estalló en vítores y aplausos para los dos combatientes.

**Omake: DISCOVERY Minato**

El joven Minato estaba realmente feliz. Ayer se graduó en la Academia de ganar el rango de gennin, pero no era nada comparado con hoy sucedió:

Fue asignado al equipo de gennin de Jiraiya, el Sannin Sapo!

Estaba tan feliz que él no tuvo conocimiento de las asignaciones del equipo de sus compañeros de clase... maldita sea!, ni siquiera supo el equipo de Kushi-chan, que no sabía qué decirle a su nuevo mejor amigo cuando se reúnan para su sesión de entrenamiento diario.  
Conoció a Kushi-chan hace un año cuando el otro chico vino del País Whirlpool, Kushi-chan se metió en la academia sin conocimiento previo de muchos temas que se enseñan en Konoha por lo que ofreció su ayuda al recién llegado para atrapar a sus compañeros de clase.

A principios Kushi-chan se extrañó por su oferta para entrenar, pero aceptó felizmente.  
Cuando se descubrió que ambos amaban ramen y todo tipo de cosas ninjas se convirtieron casi inseparable, jugando y entrenando juntos.

Vio a su amigo lo esperaba en el campo de entrenamiento. Kushina llevaba las ropas habituales holgadas de color naranja y negro que se convirtió en su seña de identidad.

"Hey Kushi-chan, me alegro de verte, yo no llego tarde, no es así?", Dijo Minato.

"No Min-kun, me dirigí aquí tan pronto como terminó la reunión con mi nuevo equipo, ¿cómo era el tuyo?", Preguntó Kushina.

"Bueno, mis compañeros de equipo son Goro Akimichi y Uchiha Mikoto, sabes ese el chico regordete y la novia de Fugaku...", dijo Minato.

"Usted debería decir su esposa trofeo", respondió Kushina, "ella va a ser forzada a casarse con un hombre al que no eligió, yo todavía no sé por qué se metió en la Academia si iba a convertirse en un ama de casa, hombre, lo peor es que la mayoría de la kunoichis de nuestra clase tienen envidia de ella ", dijo enojada.

_"Yo también la envidio, pero sólo porque ella se unirá a mi mejor amigo",_ pensó con tristeza Kushina.

Minato aún no sabía por qué Kushi-chan no le gustaba la mayoría de las kunoichis, de hecho, Kushi sólo tuvo buenas palabras para los menos femeninas, mientras que el resto detestaba por ser demasiado femenino, optó por seguir hablando de su equipo.

"No vas a creer quién va a ser mi sensei...", dijo Minato tratando de llamar la atención de Kushina.

"Jiraiya, el Sannin Sapo...", respondió Kushina: "... Yo estaba allí cuando los equipos que hicieron, ¿recuerdas? Apuesto a que no escuchó quien estaría en los otros equipos", dijo Kushina.

"No, lo siento, yo estaba tan feliz de saber que un ninja legendario me enseñaría que lo demás no me importo...", dijo Minato y se pone las manos detrás de la cabeza, con esa sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes.

Kushina suspiró, Minato fue probablemente el alumno más talentoso en muchas generaciones, pero también era uno de los más inconscientes.

"... Pero ¿sabes? habría sido más feliz si te tuviera en mi equipo...", dijo Minato con una suave sonrisa.

Kushina se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos y esto fue definitivamente lo mejor que había escuchado.

"Por cierto, Kushi-chan, quien se encuentra en su equipo?", Preguntó Minato.

"Son Shibo Ichoji y Saotome Hiroshi, nuestro maestro Jonnin es Seiya Omote", dijo Kushina.

"Hay, vas a estar en un equipo de puros niños, usted debe ser feliz", dijo Minato alegremente.

Kushina lo miró distante, entonces ella pensó algo. Ella se puso roja de rabia y miró a Minato con esa furia que asusta a los hombres a los huesos y sólo las mujeres despreciadas pueden lograr.

"Umm... Kushi-chan, ¿por qué me miras así?", Dijo Minato asustado.

Kushina le agarró por la muñeca y le puso la mano sobre el pecho.

Al principio Minato no sabía por qué lo hiso, entonces se dio cuenta de que debajo del traje naranja holgado había "algo" que un niño no debería tener.

"T-Tú... ha-tienes, t-tetas... l-lo-que significa que u-usted es una...", balbuceó Minato retirando la mano.

"Sí, IDIOTA! Soy una chica!", Explotó Kushina.

"K-Kushi-chan, yo no lo sabia p-por e-eso e-es q-que-n-no, y..."

Antes de que pudiera disculparme Kushina estaba dándole una cachetada.

**SLAP!**

"Esto es por no darse cuenta de que soy una chica desde que llegué a Konoha y nos conocimos!"

**SLAP!**

"Y esta es por manosearme!"

Kushina salió del lugar muy molesta, dejando a un aturdido Minato con una impresión de una mano en cada mejilla y mirando la palma de su mano con una mirada estúpida.

En uno de los árboles cercanos a el una figura oculta estaba escribiendo furiosamente en su cuaderno.

_"Él, él, él, él, parece que tengo una fantástica fuente de inspiración para un nuevo libro con mi nuevo estudiante y su novia...",_ pensó Jiraiya.

Notitas autor:

No me esperaba hacer este Omake tan grande...

Nosotros, los autores nos encantan lo Review, son deliciosos, con un poco de canela y azúcar.

Notitas de la traductora:

Decimo capítulo traducido, espero que os guste y ya saben lo que sigue para que me molesto.

Narrador:

Acompáñenos en el siguiente episodio de Nueva Oportunidad:

**Capítulo ****11: tres vs uno.**

Sayonara!

Se despide su amiga escritora, loca, exagerada con un fuerte caso de sentimentalismo.

RubySaotome.


	11. Capítulo 11: tres vs uno

**Título**: _nueva oportunidad_

**Autor**: Hektols

**Traducción**: RubySaotome

**Pareja(s)**: Naruhina, ShikaIno, KonoHanabi

**Categoría**: Naruto

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto es mío, Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y la trama del fic a hektols.

**Summary: **A 10 años de edad Naruto se encuentra con un hombre que va a cambiar su vida y la de las Naciones Ninja, pero ¿será para siempre? El Yondaime ha vuelto y él no esta muy feliz. NaruHina más tarde.

Notitas de traductora:

OLIS A TODOS!

Aquí presentándose RubySaotome con su onceaba entrega

Primero que nada esta historia es una traducción del fic de Hektols que con la autorización de él la publiqué, en la historia original que esta en inglés al final de cada capitulo aparecen Omake o escenas eliminadas del autor original.

Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo que le están dando los lectores a la historia, y por eso les traigo DOS CAPITULOS aunque eso ya lo saben jejejeje.

**Capítulo 11: tres vs uno**

"SÍ, AH GANADO!", Grita Naruto abrazando a la persona más cercana en su felicidad.

Esa persona resultó ser Hinata, la pobre / afortunada se quedó sin habla.

_"N-Naruto-kun-m-me e-esta a-abrazando...",_ pensó antes de desmayarse.

"¿Te importaría regresarme a mi hija, Uzumaki-san?", Preguntó cortésmente Hyuuga Hiashi, "... no se siente muy bien ahora"

"Um, ok Hyuuga-san", respondió Naruto darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, "¿sabes lo que le pasó a ella?", cuestiono Naruto.

"Nada serio, viene del lado de su madre", respondió Hiashi, "... ella estará bien en unos minutos"

"¿Está enfermo? Por qué no está en la cama? Ella siempre vuelve rojo cuando hablo con ella...", dijo Naruto en su modo YosoyunmolestoMocosoFormulad ordepreguntas.

Hiashi ignoró las preguntas de Naruto y le dijo que mirara en la Arena para ver lo que le pasó a Gai.

"Así que a ella le gusta...", pensó Hiashi mirando a Hinata, "... Yo mejor voy a mantener esto por mí mismo, por lo que no tendrá problemas derivados de ello."

Mientras tanto Arashi y Hayate tiraban de las piernas de Gai para desenterrarlo, mientras que un grupo de médicos se acercó a ellos con una camilla.

"Ten cuidado con él, hay una alta probabilidad de que su cráneo este dañado", advirtió uno de ellos.

"No te preocupes por eso...", respondió Minato, "... su cabeza es irrompible, usa un jutsu especial en el pelo que hace que el pelo más duro que el acero, esa es la razón por la que tiene este pelo de tazón cortado, funciona como un casco ".

Como demostración, Minato lanzó un shuriken a la cabeza de Gai, que rebotó para sorpresa de todos.

"Ah, mi oponente JUVENIL ha descubierto mi pequeño secreto!", Dijo Gai tratando de levantarse. "Sí he creado este JUTSU USANDO MI RECETA FAMILIAR SECRETA gel para el cabello y combina con este vestido PELO ultra cool!", Dijo Gai despertando.

_"Secreto familiar pelo gel receta?",_ pensaba todo el mundo con una gota de sudor.

"Por cierto, Uzumaki-san, ¿cómo te las arreglaste para usar mi propia técnica contra mí?", Preguntó Gai señalando a Arashi hasta que su muñeca se rompió.

"Sigue siendo tú mismo!", Explotó uno de los médicos, "todo su cuerpo esta muy dañado debido a sus técnicas de auto destrucción, tomará al menos una semana en la cama"

"Uzumaki-san...", dijo el Hokage, "... ¿te importaría explicar a la gente cómo se escapo un ataque tan peligroso?"

"Es muy sencillo, he usado el mejorado Kawarimi, es uno de los jutsus de mi clan, cambia mi posición y la postura con la de mi oponente, por lo que fue Gai que recibió toda la fuerza del impacto positivo de las lesiones derivadas de ser el realizador de ese jutsu... ", dijo Arashi poniéndose de nuevo la capa y capucha, luego cerró la chaqueta haciendo que el para adultos y no a mujeres tan adultas en la multitud se quejaran un poco.

Los shinobis y kunoichis que tomaron en serio su trabajo estaban tratando de comprender las palabras de Arashi, aquí había un ninja con un jutsu que fue capaz de convertir todos los ataques realizados contra él en contra de sus oponentes, cómo luchar contra alguien que puede hacer que te mates con el shuriken le arrojó a él?

"... Sin embargo se necesitan enormes cantidades de chakra a trabajar, por lo que no se puede utilizar con la frecuencia que la normal Kawarimi", finalizó Arashi.

_"Aunque no tiene inconveniente en que se trata de un jutsu todavía terrorífico ",_ pensó la mayoría de los ninjas.

"Wow, y mi familia es la única que tiene un súper jutsu pateador de traseros!", Dijo Naruto con orgullo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero su mente era una tormenta de pensamientos.

_"El dobe será el único que aprenda ese jutsu? ¿POR QUÉ?"_

Otras personas estaban teniendo pensamientos más siniestros.

_"hay que prevenir que el niño demonio aprenda ese jutsu!",_ Pensaban muchos de los bastardos ingratos.

"UZUMAKI ARASHI!", Dijo Gai "de ahora tú serás mi eterno rival SEGUNDO! QUE LA JUVENTUD esté con vosotros!", Dijo mientras se iba de la arena de la Arena.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Grita Arashi.

_"Gracias sensei!",_ pensó Kakashi _"ahora tengo más tiempo para mí"._

"Ok", dijo el Hokage, "vamos a darle una hora para descansar y luego se procederá con el tercer combate"

"tercer encuentro, tres oponentes...", su rostro palideció un poco "... Nivel Jonnin...", entonces sus ojos se ensancharon como platos,

"... Tus oponentes serán Akimichi Chouza, Inoichi Yamanaka y Shikaku Nara..."

Arashi asintió, todavía conmocionado con el discurso de Gai, y luego se sentó en el suelo y tomó una postura de meditación.

"Hey, mi padre ahora va contra los padres de Shikamaru, Chouji y de Ino... Espero que mi padre no sea duro con ellos...", dijo Naruto.

"Lo más probable que pase es que pierda contra ellos, Uzumaki-san", dijo Hiashi.

"¿P-Por qué, p-padre?, ¿p-por qué el p-padre de N-Naruto-kun no puede ganar?", Preguntó Hinata, que despertó un minuto antes.

"Sí, ¿por qué cree usted que mi padre no puede patearles el trasero?", Dijo Naruto indignado.

"Muy simple, es uno contra tres jounin y no jounin ordinarios, el equipo ShikaInoChou ha sido considerado el mejor ejemplo de trabajo en equipo en todo Konoha mas que los Sannin pero no tan poderoso. Después de lo que se vio en el último partido que veo que tu padre podía derrotar a cada uno de ellos en un combate uno contra uno, pero él no tiene ninguna oportunidad en contra de su trabajo en equipo, ya que enfrenta a la debilidad de los demás ", dijo Hiashi.

"D-dice que a-alguien los ah derrotado juntos, P-Padre?", Preguntó Hinata, teniendo una mirada a Naruto sin que él se diera cuenta.

Hiashi asintió.

"Sí, el Cuarto Hokage fue capaz de luchar contra ellos, fue el Rayo Amarillo después de todo", respondió Hiashi.

"Entonces mi padre va a derrotarlo también!", Dijo Naruto tratando de no sonreír.

_"Tchk, ¿cómo diablos me las arreglaré para derrotar a los tres?",_ pensó Minato, _"No puedo usar el Shunshin sin revelarme... y las otras técnicas que conozco los mataría... "_

Mientras tanto, en la multitud...

"Tu padre va a luchar contra el de Naruto, Cerda", dijo Sakura.

"Ahora vas a ver un poco de clase en combates ninja y no las habilidades inútiles suyas, frentona", respondió Ino.

"Mendosuke, ahora Naruto nos molestara en pelear contra él para vengar el honor de su padre", dijo Shikamaru.

_"Pero si mis sospechas acerca de él son ciertas, entonces nuestros padres estarán en un problema real",_ pensó Shikamaru.

"Munch, munch, munch...", Chouji estaba demasiado ocupado con sus papas como para hablar.

La hora llego.

"Nara Shikaku, Chouza Akimichi y Yamanaka Inoichi, por favor paso a la arena", dijo el Hokage.

No pasó nada, la gente empezó a perder la paciencia.

"Yamato...", dijo el Hokage.

"Sí Hokage-sama?", Dijo el Anbu materializándose sus espaldas.

"Formar un equipo y traer a esos tres, ya sabes dónde encontrarlos..."

"Hai, Hokage-sama", respondió Yamato desapareciendo.

Diez minutos más tarde, Yamato y sus hombres aparecieron en la arena arrastrando el trío.

"Los encontramos en el bar de sake usual, Hokage-sama", dijo Yamato.

La multitud se río mientras Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino estaban tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que recibieron de sus padres.

"Me alegro de verte de nuevo Kazama-san, o debería decir Uzumaki-san?", Saludó Shikaku.

Arashi no dijo nada.

"Oye, sé que debes estar molesto con nosotros por hacerte esperar, pero al menos debería decir hola", dijo Chouza.

Arashi no respondió nada.

"Hey decirte algo, esto no es manera de tratar a alguien que hizo misiones con vosotros!", Grita Inoichi.

Hayate se acercó a Arashi, echó un vistazo a él y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Tos, Uzumaki-san, despierta, tus oponentes están aquí, tos", dijo Hayate.

Arashi se levantó, bostezó un poco, y saludó a los Jonnin.

"Shikaku-kun, Chouza-kun, Inoichi-kun, me alegro de verte de nuevo, tan pronto como este acabado que podíamos ir a un bar para recordar viejos tiempos...", dijo Arashi casualmente.

Todo el mundo estallo en carcajadas.

"Ok, tos, segundo partido, Uzumaki VS Arashi Shikaku Nara, Akimichi y Yamanaka Inoichi Chouza, tos, HAJIME!", Grita Hayate.

Chouza utilizó su expansión parcial del cuerpo a crecer los brazos y golpeó a Arashi, que apenas les esquivó, Chouza se trasladó a una velocidad increíble para un hombre de ese tamaño.

Mientras tanto Shikaku y Inoichi lanzaron shuriken y Kunais para distraer a Arashi. El rubio enmascarado no tuve tiempo de tomar un descanso, cada vez que trataba de atacar a uno de ellos, los otros lo atacaron obligándolo a permanecer en defensa y de evasión todos los tiempos.

"Voy a tener que usarlo...", pensó Arashi.

Sacó algo de su bolsa y la tiró a Chouza, al parecer no se dio cuenta que Shikaku paso a su lado izquierdo.

Chouza la bloqueó con su bastón, luego palideció, pegada en su personal era un kunai con una etiqueta.

El sello de la etiqueta activada pero en vez de una explosión, Chouza estaba envuelto en una tela pegajosa, dejándolo inmovilizado.

"¿Te gusta? Es el sello de la tela de araña, uno de los sellos secretos de mi clan", dijo Arashi sonriendo bajo su máscara, entonces él dejó de moverse.

"Kagemane no Jutsu, el éxito", dijo Shikaku, "deberías vigilar mas su lado izquierdo, siendo ciego de ese ojo después de aquella misión..."

Mientras tanto Inoichi estaba haciendo el sello del Jutsu Shinteshin no jutsu, mientras Chouza se libera de la red.

"Espera un minuto...", dijo Ino, "... vimos que Arashi no era ciego de ese ojo en su lucha contra el monstruo verde..."

"Por supuesto", dijo Shikamaru "... nuestros padres no estaban en la reunión de ayer del consejo, así que no saben nada de su limite sanguíneo que cura cualquier herida mortal o no"

"Pero entonces, si sabía que su padre iba a atacar por ese lado, por qué dejó caer en el jutsu?", Preguntó Chouji interrumpiendo su comida.

"No lo sé, Arashi debe estar planeando algo", respondió Shikamaru.

Inoichi realizó su jutsu, pero para sorpresa de todos Arashi se movía a gran velocidad, sacando un pequeño pergamino de su bolsa y liberando algo de uno de los sellos.

Cuando la pequeña nube se disipó, Arashi estaba agarrando un pequeño ratón por la cola.

"¿Qué se siente al ser un ratón, Inoichi?", Dijo Arashi para el ratón.

El Inoichi pobre fue sorprendido para responder nada, Shikaku se sorprendió por su mal funcionamiento del jutsu, Chouza todavía estaba demasiado ocupado con la red para pedir algo, la gente se preguntaba por qué Arashi tenía un ratón sellado en un libro, los ninjas se preguntaban por qué el jutsu de Shikaku no funcionaba mientras los ninjas que estaban versados en el sellado se preguntaban cómo Arashi logró sellar un animal vivo.

"Bien hecho, papá, ahora tienes un rehén", animado Naruto, sin darse cuenta de la chica rubia que se metió en el asiento de VIP.

"NARUTO!", Grito Ino le agarrando por el cuello, "Dile a tu padre que libere al mio!"

Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de respirar como para decir algo.

"I-Ino-chan, p-por favor deje a N-Naruto-kun respirar...", dijo Hinata.

Mientras tanto Inoichi disipo el jutsu y volvió a su cuerpo y Chouza finalmente se liberó de la red.

"¿Por qué mi jutsu no funcionaba en ti?", Preguntó Inoichi, "usted sabe que iba a venir a ti ¿no?"

"Sí...", respondió Arashi sellando el ratón de nuevo y quitándose la capucha para que pudieran ver sus ojos.

"Vi su ataque porque no era ciego del ojo izquierdo, se curó al día siguiente de la misión, porque en mi limite sanguíneo, si hubieras venido a la reunión de ayer lo habría sabido", en un tono de reproche.

"Estábamos en una misión especial...", dijo Chouza.

_"Sí, turnándose para cuidar de las botellas de sake...",_ pensaron esos ninjas que estaban con ellos ayer.

"La razón de su jutsu no funcionaba conmigo... bueno, nunca me llamó, mira mis pies..."

Todo el mundo miró a los pies de Arashi, entonces los que tienen mejor vista tenían las mandíbulas de tocar el suelo.

"E-Él esta f-flotando!"

Arashi eleva hasta que sus pies eran de un metro por encima del suelo para que todos pudieran verlo.

"E-Él puede volar!", Se escuchó entre la multitud.

"E-El Ángel Negro e-es real!"

_"Sí, es él, molesto...",_ pensó Shikamaru.

_"Así, volvió también... Tengo que encontrar una manera acercarme a él", pensó Shino. _

_"Si yo tuviera un equipo de ninjas capaces de hacer que yo pudiera conquistar todos los países elementales en dos años!",_ pensó Danzou.

"Bien hecho, papá!", Animado de Naruto.

"Damm, mis jutsus no irá en contra de él", pensó Shikaku.

"Debo decirle a Ino que debe ser más amable con Naruto...", pensó Inoichi (muchos padres estaban teniendo pensamientos similares).

"Tengo hambre...", pensó Chouza.

"Tos, ¿cuál es la razón del ratón?, tos", preguntó Hayate.

"Yo lo uso con una cuchara para tortur... quiero decir para ser interrogaciones, je, je", respondió Arashi con una cara feliz bajo su máscara.

"Sin embargo...", dijo Arashi en un tono más serio mirando al trío "... no voy a trabajar en contra de ustedes tres, que son muy buenos entrenados contra el dolor... pero no en contra de placer!"

Arashi comenzó una serie de señales con las manos.

"Prepárate para cualquier cosa!", Dijo Shikaku.

Chouza y Inoichi tomaron las posturas de lucha se prepararon para todo.

La multitud estaba en un trance, sediento de ver más jutsus nuevos.

Arashi terminó sus señales con las manos y ocurrió una gran explosión de humo, cuando el humo se disipó, todo el mundo tenía la mandíbula en el suelo.

Shikaku, Inoichi y Chouza se encontraron rodeado de hermosas mujeres vestidas con trajes de reveladores y riendo seductoramente

"Ooooh mi... tus cicatrices son tan sexyyyy!"

"Usted tiene un rostro tan varonil... y el pelo que..."

"(Tee hee), me gustan los hombres grandes porque tienen grandes... ya sabes... (tee hee) se puede utilizar el Baika no jutsu con cualquier parte de su cuerpo entiendeee?"

_"Quiero ese JUTSU!",_ pensaban los hombres.

_"Pervertidos!",_ pensaron las mujeres.

El trío se sonrojaba pobre tratando de contener las hemorragias nasales cuando se sentían un intenso intento asesino.

Tres mujeres aparecieron en la arena mirando a los hombres con rostros muy enojados.

"Yoshino, querida, no es lo que parece...", dijo Shikaku a su mujer furiosa.

"Inara, no es culpa mía que es...", dijo Inoichi a la rubia.

"Cariño, yo...", dijo Chouza a una muy hermosa (y no gorda) morena.

"Muy bien...", dijo Yoshino a su esposo: "... vamos a ir a casa y me explicas todo", dijo agarrándolo fuertemente de la mano.

"Pero querida... Yo estoy en medio de un combate ...", rogó Shikaku.

"EN CONTRA AQUELLOS?", Grita Yoshino apuntando a las mujeres.

"Ehh, no mi amor, vamos a ir a casa...", respondió Shikaku.

Escenas similares se vieron con las otras parejas, salieron de la Arena.

"Uuh, eso significa que he ganado?", Preguntó Arashi haciendo desaparecer las mujer.

"Tos, para salir de la Arena Nara Shikaku, Chouza Akimichi y Yamanaka Inoichi son descalificados, ganador Uzumaki Arashi!", Grita Hayate.

Esta vez nadie aplaudió que no esperaba tal fin anticlimática.

Los jueces estaban hablando entre ellos:

"Hizo que dejaran la Arena poniéndolos en una situación comprometida con sus esposas..."

"Esta es la táctica más heterodoxa que he visto..."

"¿Cómo Chouza logrado tener tal belleza?"

El Hokage recuperó la compostura y proceder a hablar.

"Ok... vamos a ver quién va a luchar en el cuarto partido..."

Omake: CAPÍTULO ONCE, escena DESCARTADA

Arashi terminó sus señales con las manos y ocurrió una gran explosión de humo, cuando el humo se disipó, todo el mundo tenía la mandíbula en el suelo.

Shikaku, Inoichi y Chouza se encontraron rodeado de copias de sus mujeres vestidas con hermosos vestidos y riendo seductoramente.

"Ooooh... Shikaku sus cicatrices son tan sexyyyy!", Dijo la Yoshino falsa.

"Usted tiene un rostro varonil Inoichi... y ese pelo...", dijo la doble de su esposa.

"Chouza... ¿por qué no volvemos a casa donde pueda prepararle una cena especial?", Dijo la mujer que se parecía a su esposa.

"Realmente pensé que esto iba a funcionar?", Dijo Shikaku rumbo a Arashi, ignorando a la Yoshino falsa, los otros hombres hicieron lo mismo.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de esto?", Respondió Arashi disipar los dobles y hacer el jutsu nuevo.

Esta vez, el trío fue rodeado por mujeres atractivas en bikini muy reveladores.

"Umm... sí... funciona mejor...», respondieron ellos tratando de no sangrar por la nariz.

Tres mujeres aparecieron en la arena mirando a los hombres con rostros muy enojados.

"Por lo tanto, son más Sexy´s que nosotras eh?", Dijo Yoshino tronando sus nudillos.

Los pobres recibieron la peor paliza de su vida sin quejas, Arashi recibido una para el uso de tales pervertidos jutsu´s mientras Hayate miró a otro lado sabiendo que ningún hombre cuerdo se pone en el camino de una mujer despreciada.

"_Es una pena no estudiar para ser kunoichis... ",_ pensó el Hokage.

Recuerden dejar Review´s

Onceavo capítulo traducido, espero que os guste y gracias por todos los Review que "recibí" TT-TT.

(Nótese el sarcasmo)

Lo siento por no actualizar pero mis defensas están bajas y desde navidad atrape una tos horrible luego, en año nuevo me enferme de gripe y así sucesiva mente pero! Ya me estoy curando y quisiera decirles esto:

FELIZ NAVIDAD

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

FELIZ DIA DE REYES

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO CHINO

FELIZ DIA DE LA BANDERA

FELIZ DIA DEL EJÉRCITO

FELIZ DIA DE LA CONSTITUCION

Narrador:

Acompáñenos en el siguiente episodio de Nueva Oportunidad:

**Capítulo 12: DIA DEL PADRE ESPECIAL**

Sayonara!

Se despide su amiga escritora, loca, exagerada con un fuerte caso de sentimentalismo.

RubySaotome.


	12. Capítulo 12: DIA DEL PADRE ESPECIAL

**Título**: _nueva oportunidad_

**Autor**: Hektols

**Traducción**: RubySaotome

**Pareja(s)**: Naruhina, ShikaIno, KonoHanabi

**Categoría**: Naruto

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto es mío, Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y la trama del fic a hektols.

**Summary: **A 10 años de edad Naruto se encuentra con un hombre que va a cambiar su vida y la de las Naciones Ninja, pero ¿será para siempre? El Yondaime ha vuelto y él no esta muy feliz. NaruHina más tarde.

Notitas de traductora:

OLIS A TODOS!

Aquí presentándose RubySaotome con su doceava entrega

Primero que nada esta historia es una traducción del fic de Hektols que con la autorización de él la publiqué, en la historia original que esta en inglés al final de cada capitulo aparecen Omake o escenas eliminadas del autor original.

Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo que le están dando a los lectores a la historia.

**Capítulo 12: DIA DEL PADRE ESPECIAL**

Notitas autor:

Este capítulo es un relleno que Imaginé recientemente, pero yo no sabía dónde ponerlo.

Porque hoy es el día del padre, esta es la ocasión perfecta.

Ocurre entre el capítulo 1 y 2, después del Omake del capítulo 9, que describe el final de la reunión entre Minato y Sarutobi y le dice más cosas sobre el pasado de los personajes principales.

Después de un batido Kakashi salió de la oficina en busca de un médico, el Sandaime se dirigió a Minato.

"Minato, creo que tengo que devolverte esto...", dijo Sarutobi a Minato entregando un sobre grande.

"¿Qué es esto? ... Oh... Ya veo ...", dijo Minato cuando lo abrió.

Dentro del sobre había dos cajitas, un llavero con algunas teclas, una horquilla de pelo y dos sobres más pequeños.

Minato abrieron las cajas, había un anillo de platino en cada uno de ellos.

"Nuestros anillos de boda...", miró a al que en un día estuvo en el dedo de Kushina: "... yo os guarde... para una chica... una chica que ame a Naruto y que él ame de igual forma... "

EN UN LUGAR DE Konoha

"A-Atchooo!"

"¿Estás bien Nee-chan?", Preguntó una niña.

"Y-Sí Hanabi-chan...", respondió una chica que obviamente era su hermana mayor, "... A-ai-espero-no estarme resfriando..."

DE VUELTA EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE

Minato tomó el llavero.

"las llaves de nuestra casa...", dijo Minato poniéndolos en su bolsillo "... tan pronto como termine la prueba la semana que viene vamos a vivir allí, Naruto...", dijo mirando a su hijo.

Miró a la horquilla de pelo y su cara entristeció.

"Tomaste esto desde Kushina antes de su entierro...", dijo al Kage.

"Sí, pensé que Naruto le gustaría tener algo que perteneció a su madre", respondió Sarutobi.

"Gracias, Sarutobi-sama, creo que va a ir con el anillo..."

EN UN LUGAR DE KONOHA

"A-Atchooo!"

Esta vez una chica estornudó encima de su primo con la desgracia de dejar su pelo perfecto empapado con moco.

"Yo-soy-t tan l-lo siento N-Neji-nisan", dijo la joven avergonzada.

_"NOOOOOO! Por qué el destino me odia tanto?"_ , pensó el muchacho.

De vuelta en la oficina del Hokage

Minato tomó uno de los sobres.

"La carta que escribí a Naruto antes de el sellado...", dijo tomando uno de los sobres.

Minato recuerda la carta con dolor, donde el mismo le explicó a Naruto por qué le eligió para ser el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, ¿por qué un Kage no puede exigir a sus subordinados, algo que no haría, sino que también le contó que se deseaba por sus padres, cómo querían formar una familia ... esa parte de la carta fue borrada por las lágrimas que no podía contener aunque siguió leyendo. La peor parte fue la despedida pidiéndole a Naruto que cuidara a Kushina y decirles que lo perdonaran...

_"... pero las cosas se pusieron peor de lo que esperábamos, hemos perdido los minutos antes de que me perdieras, mi hijo...", pensó Minato. _

Minato comenzó a romper la carta a la incredulidad de Sarutobi.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Esta carta era para Naruto!", Gritó.

"Lo que yo le decía en esa carta, ahora lo puedo decir a él personalmente...", dijo Minato con una sonrisa que se desvaneció en un segundo, "... voy a ser el que le dirá acerca de la carga... No sé cómo decírselo... DAMM, me aterra más que cuando yo pensaba que iba a pasar el resto de la eternidad en una eterna digestión en el estómago del Dios de la Muerte ... "

"No te preocupes...", dijo Sarutobi poniendo una mano en el hombro de Minato: "... Naruto es la persona más perdonable que conozco, apuesto a que no te odiara..."

Minato tomó el sobre otro.

"¿Qué es esto? ... Es una carta? ... ¿Para quién?", Preguntó Minato perplejo.

"Nunca soñé que esta carta llegara a una de las personas a las que se asignó ... Minato, se trata de una carta que escribió Naruto a usted y a Kushina...", dijo Sarutobi sonriendo.

"Q-qué?"

Sarutobi comenzó su explicación.

"Un día vino Naruto y me pregunto por qué sus padres lo abandonaron..."

De repente todo Konoha volvió a sentir la intención asesina de un despreciado Hokage.

"NOSOTROS no lo abandonamos!, ¿quién dijo eso? Lo voy a cortar en pedazos!"

"Era una anciana que amaba difundir rumores falsos, ordené a Ibiki que le cortara la lengua y luego le pregunté educadamente si quería abandonar Konoha y nunca volver si ella no quería ser la próxima comida de Enma", respondió Sarutobi sin perder su sonrisa paternal.

Minato le dio visto bueno y lo dejó continuar.

"Como estaba diciendo, Naruto me preguntó por qué sus padres lo abandonaron, obviamente le dije que no estaba abandonado, que era un huérfano cuyos padres murieron en el ataque del Kyuubi, en vez de sentirse aliviado se sintió triste..."

"¿Por qué?", Interrumpió Minato.

"... Porque él pensaba que algún día sus padres volverían con él...", sonrió Sarutobi: "... ahora veo que él tenía razón"

Minato le devolvió la sonrisa, mirando al durmiente Naruto, Sarutobi reanudó su relato.

"Entonces le dije que debía escribir lo que sentía en algún lugar para sentirse mejor... al día siguiente regresó con una carta que dijo que escribió a sus padres diciendo lo que sentía por ellos, él me pidió que lo llevara al otro mundo para dárselos a ellos porque yo soy más anciano que él y sabía que era el que tenía más probabilidades de encontrarlos pronto... ", dijo sonriendo.

Los dos rieron Kages durante un tiempo por la ocurrencia del chico.

"Así que... Naruto dice en esta carta acerca de lo que siente de Kushina y mio...", dijo Minato mirando la carta con la ansiedad.

Sarutobi asintió.

"Sí, yo no sé lo que dice, usted debe leerla tan pronto como llege al apartamento de Naruto", dijo.

"¿D-Dónde vive?", Preguntó Minato un poco preocupado.

"Él vive en el apartamento viejo de Kushina, te advierto que lo limpia con la frecuencia de su madre por lo que espera una zona de guerra", dijo Sarutobi.

Minato asintió, se despidió de la Sandaime y se fue al apartamento con el todavía durmiente Naruto

Él llegó y creó algunos clones para recoger algunas de sus pertenencias desde el almacén del Hokage.

Cuando se metió en la casa casi esperaba ver a Kushina saludarlo, tomó aliento y crear algunos semi-Bunshins para limpiar el lugar mientras llevaba a Naruto a su habitación.

Cambió a su hijo de ropa a la pijama de hipopótamo, y lo puso en la cama.

"Que duermas bien mi Naruto, mañana vamos a tener un montón de cosas de que hablar", le susurró a su hijo Minato, besando su frente.

Minato luego abrió el sobre de la carta que no se esperaba abrir.

_Para mamá y papá_

_Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, pero bueno hay que saberlo, porque sois mis padres je, je.  
vivo en la aldea de Konoha, es un gran lugar para vivir (aunque es el único lugar que conozco). No me acuerdo de muchas cosas cuando yo era pequeño, yo viví toda mi vida en mi apartamento, con una persona diferente buscándome cada día, gran parte de ellos eran educados, mientras que otros estaban esperando para salir del lugar lo antes posible ignorándome.  
A veces oía las risas de alguien y pensé que un vi a un tipo con una máscara extraña leyendo un libro, pero desapareció tan pronto como me acerqué._

"Kakashi con su traje de ANBU, obviamente tomando un descanso...", pensó sonriendo Minato

_En cuanto cumpli los seis años ya nadie más vino para cuidar de mí. El Hokage me dijo que yo estaba dispuesto a cuidar de mí mismo, y __luego me met__í__ en la Academia Ninja, pens__é__ que ser__í__a divertido, pero todo el mundo todav__í__a no me hizo caso, yo no s__é__ por qu__é__. Un día se me cayó una chincheta por accidente y Iruka-sensei paso en él, utilizó su gran miedo de cabeza jutsu para advertirme que no hiciera bromas, pero todo el mundo se echó a reír, así que empecé a hacer travesuras para que todos dejaran de ignorarme._

Minato tenía una sonrisa triste.

Me _gusta el ramen, el color naranja y cosas ninja. Odio a los tres minutos que tarda el ramen en prepararse y cuando la gente me ignora._

_Ahora tengo nueve años y estoy estudiando para ser un ninja. Jii-san (el Hokage) me dijo que ambos eran ninjas que lucharon con el Yondaime contra el Kyuubi hace años, ese chico era taaan cool! Todo el mundo lo elogia, algunas personas me sonríen a veces cuando hablan de él, mientras que los demás me miran con odio, cuando les pregunto por qué están enojados conmigo, simplemente dejan mascullando maldiciones.  
Tomé una decisión: voy a llegar a ser Hokage para que todos me reconocen! Entonces no voy a estar solo, voy a tener amigos, incluso una familia como el resto de la gente..._

A continuación, la carta se volvió más oscura.

_¿Por qué tuviste que morir? ¿POR QUE AMBOS?_

"Lo siento, Naruto..."

_Casi todas las noches yo no quiero volver a una casa sin que nadie me espere en ella..._

_Odio cuando los padres vienen a retirar sus hijos a casa, los felices que son y la forma que tienen de mirar al huérfano..._

_Yo no sé ni sus rostros ni sus nombres... ¿Me aman?_

Minato no pudo contener las lágrimas.

_Creo que la respuesta es sí: Iruka-sensei dice que aquellos que se sacrificaron por el pueblo lo hicieron porque quería proteger a sus seres queridos, sus sacrificios son un signo de amor..._

_No sé qué le pasó a usted, a veces, cuando estoy muy triste ciento como una voz me llama animándome a no rendirse, creo que eres tú..._

_Mamá, papá quien quiera que seas... Te quiero._

_Naruto._

_PD: Echa un vistazo a la parte de atrás de la carta._

El corazón de Minato se enterneció.

En el reverso de la carta había un dibujo infantil hecho de una familia, un niño rubio con marcas de bigotes que fue de la mano con un hombre y una mujer que estaban vestidos con trajes ninja. El hombre parecía una versión anterior del chico con barba, mientras que la mujer era una pelirroja con el pelo largo que llegó a los hombros y tenía una cinta naranja.

Esa noche, el Cuarto Hokage, quien fue conocido como el más poderoso de todos, lloró durante horas.

Notitas autor:

Espero que no está enojado por la interrupción de la historia, pero que tenía hacerlo.

Notitas traductora:

Doceavo capítulo traducido, espero que os guste y gracias por todos los Review que recibí.

Narrador:

Acompáñenos en el siguiente episodio de Nueva Oportunidad:

**Capítulo 13: LA BATALLA DE LOS ENMASCARADOS.**

Sayonara!

Se despide su amiga escritora, loca, exagerada con un fuerte caso de sentimentalismo.

RubySaotome.


End file.
